Exiles
by Temujin the Obliterator
Summary: After a failed coup the clone army and there generals are exiled. One ship comes upon a planet under going a covenant attack and decides to intervene.
1. chapter 1

Fighting is something I know we all know to well. We've spent out lives fighting. Born to kill nothing else. We were thrust into a war we thought we believed in. Born into deception. We killed and were killed for it. The cause meant nothing and I see that now. Now I'm left with one question is anything worth dying for is anything worth killing for.

(Journal entry of commander Cody former Marshal of the seventh sky Corp)

A solid year had past by since the coup failed. It all started when Fives revealed the chips to Skywalker from there the Jedi council slowly unraveled the whole plot. They didn't inform the senate no Palpatine had to be put down. So they had every chip in every trooper under their command removed then they lead an army to storm coruscant which was put under martial law shortly after. Delta squad under Mace Windu and other Jedi masters stormed Palpatine's chambers to find him not there. No he was on Bastion with the Admirals loyal to him having raised an entire battle ready army. The Jedi and clones were villainized as war criminals a republic civil war was imminent. Then the grand master decided not to go forth. As stating it would only harm the galaxy and they were not going to win with the whole galaxy united against them. So they settled for exile which meant every clone and every Jedi sent to the unknown told to go beyond a thousand Parsecs before being allowed to stop.

They left in numerous ships once used against the separatists made sure to leave by Palpatine's stormtroopers with their new star destroyers. The clones and Jedi knew they failed and this was their punishment. Commander Vill stationed on a warship filled with clones and younglings shared command of it with Alpha 17. Clones were hard at work operating every single system there was on the ship. There were no non clone technicians to do any of it. Vill and Alpha found themselves looking over a holo chart of territories already found. They regularly maintained communication with others as they explored quadrants. Now they were facing issues many issues as they flew to the next quadrant.

"Vill we're running low on rations we have enough for maybe three cycles then things will turn ugly." Alpha informed him, "If this quadrants like the last thirty we're as good as dead. In fact I heard we lost two ships out of the Armada to fuel loss already."

"You don't need to remind of our situation Alpha I know." Vill replied sharply, "But there's nothing we can do about it exile was a death sentence. But we can not and will not tell men that."

"Then what will we tell them should this planet be just as uninhabitable like the rest?" Alpha questioned bring a scary but very good point up.

"We'll deal with it when we get there." Vill replied wanting to keep hope. This next system had to be the one it just had to be.

"I'm having serious doubts Vill." Alpha said shaking his head. Deep down inside he knew this would be the end of the line.

"Alpha you're always the pessimist."

"I prefer the term realist."

The conversation was only meant for certain ears. The two men had placed themselves under the assumption no one was listening. They were wrong former 91st reconnaissance commander Neyo had heard the whole conversation. He had questioned the coup the only one to question if it was rash. The only one to question if there were alternatives. For that other clones branded him spineless even an imperialist sympathiser. Unlike other clones he was not willing to take an unnecessary blaster round to the chest for his jedi. And she had understood that. She had been the only one to ever understand that he wasn't some cold monster. Now she was gone the only person who did killed along with many of his legion. This angered the trooper every single day he woke up.

When he fell asleep all he could hear was his former comrades scream. So he limited himself on sleep only granting himself a total three hours. Most of the time the other clones avoided contact with him for his morbid nature save a few. However they needed to know their current odds it wasn't far to keep them uninformed. Neyo left down the hallway to get to hanger.

Down in the hanger clones had gathered. Arc pilot A10 engaged in conversation with Bly,Bacara, Cody, and Gree as he did maintenance on his personal headhunter starfighter. Cody himself didn't talk much he listened and answered any questions that pertained to him. For all they ever talked about was the war that awful thing Cody wished never happened.

"So you're telling me you battled an entire legion of battle droids including supers with your hands." Commented Gree in disbelief hearing a war story from Bacara.

"We did what had to be done." Bacara said making it sound like a simple task. The man opposite of Cody cherished memories of the war. The good old days he'd mark them.

"I wasn't aware we had a bar on this ship cause you're obviously hammered if you expect me to believe that." Gree replied.

"I don't know it doesn't sound totally implausible I've known this bastard long enough to know just how stubborn he can be." Bly commented remembering the missions they'd executed together.

"Well I could definitely see the men I transported and provide air support for pulling a stunt like that then again they were Alphas and Commandos." A10 an Alpha himself commented as he came out from under his ship.

"Back me up here Cody." Gree said still in utter disbelief, "That's straight up suicide."

"I've seen crazier." Was all Cody said trying not to recall anything he'd done.

"Hey!" Neyo shouted the former officers all turned to see the man walking towards them. Gree sighed seeing the man not in the mood for some depressing tail from the outer rim.

"Have news for us Neyo?" Questioned Bly who was the only one who really engaged the man in conversation.

"Alpha and Vill are leading us to our deaths they said it themselves the odds are this next world will be like the others then resources will run to thin to continue." Neyo told them no emotion was felt from that phrase.

"What's the point in knowing?" Questioned A10 coming out from under, "The way I see it if this planet does have what we need it to. Then we've saved everyone else."

"How noble it's time to face reality and consider the logical outcome for once." Neyo began every one even Bly groaned a little.

"So what?" Cody said out loud tired of hearing anything for a day, "We die then we die the universe moves on."

"I may be cold and Cynical but I still see purpose in existence." Neyo replied annoyed with Cody.

The two commanders stared at one another. Neither had liked the other since training seeing each other as rivals during Alpha 17s program. There personalities were different Neyo driven by his cold logic Cody took after his general and made decision based on his principles and logic.

Suddenly everybody felt as the ship was thrown from hyperspace making a sudden stop not far out from the planet passing it's moon. Suddenly the conflict that was building was over. The two troopers backing off the other.

In the bridge everyone was silent. They stared at a group of blue ships orbiting the world they were headed for. Alpha and Vill both knew by the looks it was nothing from the republic or CIS. However they didn't know they were staring at covenant corvettes.

"Try hailing them." Vill ordered wanting to see if the three ships had information regarding the planet below.

"What if they're hostile?" Questioned Alpha the communications officer stopping for a split second.

"Then we'll deal with it." Vill replied fully confident in their ships capabilities.

A volley of plasma fire answered that question. The venator was struck hard but it's shields held Alpha cursed under his breath.Vill quickly knew what his next call would be. There was only one logical choice of actions.

"Power up all turbo laser cannons and move us behind the moon for cover activate the attack alarms and get all pilots to their ships. I also want LAATs ready to go because I have formed a theory. Alpha I' m under the assumption you'll want to brief the men on contingency four." Vill said having used his time to come with contingency plans for contact with an alien species.

"Don't have to tell me twice when it comes to fighting." Alpha said as he left the bridge everyone working rather quickly.

The whole venator moved eluding fire from the covenant cruisers which assumed they were UNSC and one corvette moved in to pursue as the republic craft hid behind the moon. The other two decided to wait and see what would happen.

Alarms blared in the venator permanently ending the conversation. Everyone went into soldier mode ready to fend for their lives. The ex commanders,ARCs, and Commandos were the quickest to get ready for a fight guns locked and loaded. The pilots were just as fast hopping in their starfighters. Drills had been run in the event of an attack. A10 had this rehearsed even knew his assigned fighter squadron already.

Cody and other ground assets gathered together they formed few legions more than enough for a planetary invasion. All bore colors from all different units and armor variations. Alpha 17 walked t0 grief all of them.

"Alright there's a hostile fleet near a planet we believe to be habitable I want a regiment on the LAATs ready to go planet side to explore. Our fighter pilots will cover along with light protection from the venator."

"Yes sir." They all replied in perfect sync.

The star fighters took off quickly just as a covenant began to move in. The venator unleashed it's turbo cannons up in the enemy craft which was taken by surprise of the power of the vessel. The fact greatly damaged the shields shaking the ship up. Y wing bombers made things worse as they executed a flanking maneuver and unleashed their payloads of explosive and ion torpedoes. The corvettes shields were disabled the bombs shook the ship violently and blew away sections creating holes sucking it's crew members out into space. The venator the returned fire again landing numerous critical hits causing the craft to glow with sparks jumping off. Clone pilots pulled off and the venator quickly put distance between itself and the craft.

Everyone watched as it exploded in a purple haze never seeing anything like it before. A10 who'd just taken off was amazed at the sight. The way they attacked suggested these aliens thought the clones would've been easy prey a mistake they definitely wouldn't make twice. He swerved ship ahead zooming past the wreckage as the LAATs took off. He watched over them threw his viewpoint as they left the cover of the moon. The venator came out opening fire on the other two warships. Vill carefully calculating the energy of their shields.

Up ahead A10 finally saw it the enemy pilots in banshees a craft he'd never encountered. He increased in speed seeing one going for an LAAT. He got the purple craft in his sights he squeezed his fingers on the trigger as he came over it green blaster bolts flying str9ke the crafts engines causing it to explode. A10 pulled over the LAAT before making a course correction seeing a wave coming in triangle formation. His assigned squadron managed to join him. The arc pilot could feel the adrenaline as they moved upon the enemy increasing greatly in speed as he opened fire taking one head on. He blew it apart in mere seconds then tooted his ship on his side as he swooped around getting behind the rest of the enemy squadron. He had each pilot in his sights. He didn't hesitate to open fire watching as his bolts streaked across every enemy fighter each one blowing up. His squadron was scattered all around engaged in dogfights with numerous other enemy pilots.

His eyes were directed towards the two warships in view there turrets opening fire into the combat zone. Something had to be done for the LAATs to make it. He then opened up the com link.

"I'm going to strafe those warships give the transports some cover bomber assistance would be appreciated." A10 said as he made another course correction.

The rest of his squad flew in with him Y wings crept up as well. Their tail gunners during away at numerous Banshees in them. A10 himself switched to his torpedoes as he got ready. The enemy turrets tried to redirect their fire but it was to late as ion bolts hit them first. Then the torpedoes came blowing turret emplacements away as they were strafed. However several clone pilots were hit blown into smithereens marking the first deaths experienced since exilement had began. A10 and his force pulled off the venator targeting the shieldless warship with great force explosion breaking all over. However the final corvette opened fire striking hard against the clones. The banshees seeing what was going on pulled back to defend the final warship the damaged ship was being abandoned as another strafing round blew it apart. Then the com link cracked on.

"This is commander Vill pull back to the venator the LAATs made it. Return for refuel and so our shields can recharge then we'll finish off these purple demons."

A10 pulled up following orders along with most of the fighter force many however were lost to enemy pilots their ships exploding. Their deaths wouldn't be in vain soon they'd return and finish the job. A10 was sure of this.

Cody meanwhile stood in the LAAT that had entered orbit with him were Bly and Bacara DC 17 blaster rifles ready. The pilot was taking them to an area with heavy life signatures claiming they'd found a city aside them escorts engaged the same purple alien fighters in dogfights keeping them off of the LAATs. They came to a stop.

"Alright we got heavy anti air fire coming from this area I suggest you go down there and take care of it." The Pilot suggested.

"We'll get right on it." Bly said taking charge of the small squadron as he raised his rifle.

The LAAT came down for landing the clones jumped out blasters ready. Cody was ready he moved DC15A raised constantly reminded of the clone wars. They joined up with two other squads their objective set remove those AA guns. Bly took charge quickly as they charged threw a town ravaged by war buildings were blown apart and their was very little sign of life.

Cody began to wonder what happened to those who had made the call out. Where they all dead and what force could be so ruthless to slaughter absolute everyone. Those thoughts were scattered as the sound of a carbine cracked a green bolt flying threw a man in five o first armor. Clones were quick to respond to conflict. They knew immediately where it came from.

Some of the clones rolled Cody simply turned and took aim. He placed a blaster bolt right threw an elites face he fired twice more ensuring the kill. Bly shouted orders as they engaged several other covenant soldiers. A small squadron all the clones opened fire. None of them panicked they'd seen to many battles to panic to many dead to mourn.

"Target the big ones!" Bly said quickly seeing the elites as they leaders.

The clones were very effective at this job the elites hit ground dead blaster bolt holes burned in their chests and faces. The grunts scattered as the jackals were shot up. Bly knew better then to let them run to warn a larger force.

"No survivors!" He yelled getting the sense he was in charge.

The clones moved in with cold precision as every grunt was shot dead. Cody looked around at the dead aliens he saw one an elite still moving. He quickly turned the blaster on him shooting him twice along time ago he may have felt something hesitated however at the end of the day the alien he killed was just another soldier. He was expandable and uncared for by those he worked for. This was something Cody knew well.

The group kept their progression threw the city as they heard sounds of distant fighting. The recognisable echo of blaster fire. Then as they were about to round a building Bly held his hand up as if there was something in the way. Everyone stopped and lined up against the building. He gave a signal to Cody who sprinted up.

"You're easily my best man I need your advice." Bly said.

Cody got a quick peek around the corner. They saw the alien anti air cannon that was giving air support so much trouble. It was under heavy protection grunts naming turrets with elites in command plenty of jackals in guard along with two hunters.

"The heads are exposed on those turrets an average clone marks man can make that shot no problem. Utilize grenades on those bigger ones as we have others provide cover fire against the smaller ones." Cody suggested, "We need to move fast."

"Right," Bly replied, "Bacara you and Gree better have grenades ready Cody you and me will take the shot everyone else get ready and open fire once you have an enemy in sight."

Everyone raised their blasters ready to go. Bacara and Gree readied thermal detonators then very quickly everyone moved out. Bly and Cody opened fire in sync the shots going right threw the heads of the grunts who fell out dead. Thermal detonators fire threw the air and exploded the shots threw off the hunters for a quick moment. More grenades were thrown as every single trooper opened fire engaging the covenant in a fierce fire fight. Plasma rifle fire came right back at them. Two troopers were struck down that was returned as the elites fell dead. The grunts were dead right when the fire broke out. The hunters tried to regain footing however after numerous shots to the head and grenades to the body they fell dead.

The jackals held their ground using energy shields. Bacara charged forward going into a roll getting on their right flank. He raised his blaster and opened before the hackles could react the blaster bolts gunning them down. The group then moved around the cannon as they were quick to strap charges to it.

They cleared it as the covenant cannon battery exploded. Bly then turned to everyone he had left casualties weren't too heavy but still they were working with the element of surprise. By now that had been lost. He got on his com link.

"AA gun cleared." He said.

Minutes later above head LAATs that had previously been staying clear of enemy fire swooped in. Their doors came upon as troops fast roped down. The ARCs were the fastest when it came to this. Bly stayed on the com link.

"From what I'm hearing cities mostly clear move into the occupational phase and look for the natives." Boss said, "And for once I think we may have good news we've found a home."

Home. That was a word Cody hadn't used in a very long time. He looked around some home it was with buildings blown away and skirmishes breaking out everywhere.

"You heard him occupational phase." Bly ordered.

Meanwhile in space Vill had the last covenant ship to deal with. He knew it was waiting for him cause according to scouts it had not moved. The shields were mostly regenerated. He took a deep breath then turned to his crew.

"Alright everyone ready?" He questioned as turbo turrets were primed, "Go!"

The ship increased in speed pulling in view of the corvette. Quickly pilots moved out A10 taking off as he refueled. The enemy pilots flew out as well as if they had agreed to this battle of attrition. It was honorable to say the least.

The darkness of space became vibrant with blaster fire. A10 with his squadron flew in perfect formation against the enemy. They quickly maneuvered around them taking shots where they could keeping fire off the ship. One enemy pilot was so bold to head for the bridge but unlucky to end up in the ARC pilot's viewpoint. In three seconds he was blown to dust.

The venator fired off at the corvette landing several hard hits managing to blow the frigates shield. However this did not come with out a cost taking shots themselves their ship shook as shields were lost. Then a suicide pilot moved in striking the deck. Everyone saw the explosion along with a number of unlucky men sucked out into space. Vill cursed.

A10 took that on himself as he quickly looked at the enemy frigate which had its engines blown out. They needed to hold off only a little longer. A10 strafe right headed towards a squadron of four enemy fighters. He moved getting the first one from behind he squeezed the trigger the blue bolts thundering out striking the wings off the craft disabling it sending it's pilot to his death. The remaining three split up he went after the pair of two his wingman the one.

He moved his hand over a throttle increasing in speed as he opened fire. The two enemy pilots took evasive maneuvers and went straight upwards A10 followed them still firing away. They both came down upon him firing away he managed dodging a volley and blowing up one banshee. They other passed him as he quickly used his controls changing course putting him behind the banshee. His enemy targeted the bridge firing a rocket. A10 shot him down his bolts boots striking the rocket right as it hit exited the sillo save the ship in a split second.

He then rejoined his squadron as they all turned to see the enemy warship blown apart. He smiled rejoicing in their victory.

Vill saw this and heard everyone in ship cheer. It was their first victory in a long time celebrations were indeed appropriate.

"Get me in a com link with the rest of the fleet they need to know." He told his communications officer who replied with a sharp yes sir.

Meanwhile on the planet below the occupation was still in order. No clone dare rest for they had rested much already. Cody stood on his toes at all times as he and Gree watched a road. They saw figures walking down it carrying what looked to be guns. Cody readied his own. Gree stopped him and gave him a stern look.

"Look at their figures they're human." He said.

"Doesn't mean we shouldn't exert caution." Cody replied with his rifle ready.

They stood their as they saw the humans appear in odd armor carrying odd guns four in all. Cody held his rifle up just in case.

"That's far enough." Cody looking down his sights.

"Stare our name this our planet state your name and business." One of them shot back Cody flinching unsure what he'd do.

"Easy Flynn." Said the other one, "You marines can be a little to gun o. It's obvious they're not from around here and more obvious they've been shot at all day."

"They're aliens Arthur." The marine called Flynn replied, "I don't trust'em."

"Yeah well seeing as how we haven't been glassed yet I think they saved our lives," Arthur the one in charge replied. He then turned to the clones and extended his hand, "Hi my names Arthur Jones ODST for the United Nations Space Corp and I must ask you're not here to exterminate us."

"By the force no,"Gree replied, "We got your message in fact it damn well near saved us we owe you one."

"No seeing what you've done here kind sir we owe you."


	2. war ready

**Thank you to all who read as this was an old idea I noticed in a save folder wasn't actually sure if it was any good but I liked it so I took the risk and posted the first chapter. Since the writing of the first chapter, I have installed Grammarly on my tablet to aid with grammar as docs do very little in that department. So hopefully the grammar in this chapter improves.**

 **Chapter two**

Alpha 17 stood in a LAAT a few hours after their victory. They'd managed to come into contact with the natives of this world. Luckily they were human and spoke galactic basic. Alpha was deployed to talk with their planets' governor. He could hear chatter on the comms in his helmet. His two shock troopers, temporarily acting as bodyguards, were boasting about how they beat back the aliens.

"Shot that big blue bastard right between his eyes." laughed one- a former lieutenant.

"How do you know you hit him between the eyes?" Alpha asked, looking back at the trooper. "Did you examine the body after you shot him."

The trooper was silent. Alpha knew he probably should've let the trooper have his moment, months of total despair was tough to go through. But Alpha knew this was no time to get cocky.

The ship landed the doors opened. Alpha exited there ship to view the colonies town hall. Alpha saw the governor, his face was blank, devoid of emotion. At the governors sides were two ODSTs holding suppressed SMGs. He had a Spartan-II in forest camouflaged armor flanking him.

Alpha looked up at the Spartan warrior, who towered over the governor with a blankness that rivaled the governors own.

"Are you sure you need my help?" Alpha asked, turning his attention back to the governor.

The governor's lips thinned but otherwise showed no emotion. "We don't have enough Spartans, not to mention Navy-wise we're behind the curve. It's almost like trying to beat a guy with a knife."

"I hate to break it to you governor, but we've only got one warship. And the rest of the Armada is scattered." Alpha replied, "But we're even with the enemy on the ground. We just have to talk some logistics through."

The governor nodded stiffly, "right, follow me to my office and I can explain the situation further."

Alpha nodded in sequence, and followed, "And I will endeavor to share the terms we wish to have. Please keep in mind, these terms are negotiable to an extent."

The governor led the way, the Spartan-II trailing behind to the side. Not far, never too far. The ODSTs stayed on the landing platform, as did Alphas own shock troopers turned self-proclaimed bodyguards.

They entered the governor's office. It was sparsely furnished, a chair behind a well-worn desk, with a laptop taking up space on it. On the wall behind the desk was a weathered bookshelf filled with faded, but well-organized books. Alpha dispassionately looked at the laptop, clearly, their tech was far behind that of their enemies. They would need a miracle to win with the tech they had. Or as a Jedi would put it the will of the force

Alpha noticed the large, armored, spartan warrior was watching him closely examine his moves. The man didn't trust him and that was understandable. After all one alien race just tried to exterminate your own race why should you be so quick to trust another?

"I'll go first," Alpha said in a ploy to earn the spartan's trust, "We were clone soldiers of an organization called the Galactic Republic. However, the Republic died simply put and we were seen as a threat to the new regime. So they exiled us and our generals to what we referred to as wild space in what was practically a death sentences. Until we intercepted your communication and decided to help."

"Seems we were both in rather unfortunate and dire situations before our paths crossed," The Governor replied about to go next, "We are a colony of the UNSC this world we find ourselves on is named Marathon. A war wages with an alien alliance known as the Covenant who wish to exterminate us. Now, this planet is far from Earth our home world. So military aid from the UNSC is limited to a few Marines a single Spartan super soldier as you see and four ODSTs. The Covenant showed up and attacked our best defensive weapons which we call mac cannons. After that, they were about to glass the whole planet. That was when you very conveniently showed up. Now I have no doubt they will be back. You say you've got a warship perhaps if we can use it to evacuate."

"Depends on where," Alpha started, "We are running low on fuel and we haven't been gifted a chemist like others in our Armada meaning we can't use your planet's resources to make fuel. So depending on how far the planet you want to be evacuated to is. It might not work and we could die in the soul-sucking darkness of space."

"Then I'd doubt we'd even get close to Earth," Replied the governor, "It seems if you wish to stay here it'll be a fight."

"Sir I was literally born to fight," Alpha replied, "We can get and position some of our ground vehicles down here in a few hours. I need a map out of your settlement. Also, I need housing for my men."

"I can get you both, name's governor Warren should you need anything else."

In orbit commander, Vill stood in full body armor on the bridge of his Venator as technicians were running diagnostics to make repairs to the ship. Vill was trying to establish contact with another Venator. However, as communications failed his greatest fears started coming true. Ships were losing fuel and disappearing with their whole crews. Then he decided to channel to Kenobi's ship he'd been elected Admiral of the Armada if he was gone it was truly over.

"This is the Traveler receiving." Said a clone communications officer stating the name of the ship.

An amazing feeling of relief came over Vill. At the same time, joy entered his soul creating a smile under his helmet. They had done it, they had saved everyone.

"Traveler, this is Commander Vill of the vanguard. We've discovered a habitable planet I repeat we've discovered a habitable planet."

There was silence for a moment. Vill wasn't surprised the trooper needed time to process that. Then he saw the holo-screen come up with the blue figure of Obi-Wan Kenobi cheering could be heard in the back around.

"Good work commander I will work on rerouting the whole Armada to your position we should all be at your location in five standard days," Kenobi said.

"Sir," Said Vill the smile under his helmet fading. Kenobi's as well sensing the distress in the clone, "The planet is involved in some intergalactic war. One which we are currently involved. We managed to repel the attacking forces but seeing the level of technology they have access to I find hard to believe you will reach our location before they. Is there any ship with two days max from our position."

"Well, commander I had most of the fleet regroup as we had to abandon some of the senators due to fuel shortages. However, there is an Acclamator near your position. We managed squeezed twenty thousand soldiers into it. It can get to your current position by day three do you think you can hold out till then?"

Vill then ran statistics threw his head. They had one warship a republic Venator to be precise with a ground team of five thousand soldiers not including possible casualties. Vehicles wise they had turbo tanks, AT-TEs, walkers, and a wide range of aircraft. There was no telling what capabilities the enemy had. His odds weren't great but three days that Acclamator would arrive then they could definitely make the extra two.

"Give me one second," Vill said then turned to one of his technicians, "You are there any gas giants within the system."

"One." The technician replied his specialty was analyzing solar systems.

"How's the gravitational pull?" Was Vill's next question.

"Weak."

"Good," Vill said then turned back to Kenobi formulating his plan, "Alright sir there's a gas giant in the region I'll have one of my men give you its coordinates. The Acclamator should seek refuge there just in case the atmosphere over our current world is filled with too much enemy air traffic. We will then work together to get it safely in orbit."

"I will inform its general good luck commander."

The communication cut. All eyes were then on Vill everyone wanting to know the commander's ingenious plan for lasting three days against an unknown number of hostiles. Even the pilots were present.

"Alright, boys we've been faced with a challenging one, unlike anything I've encountered in the clone wars. Especially since we're not going against an overwhelming force of idiotic droids. No, expect the enemy to be skilled and intelligent sentient beings. With that being said if three warships approach from what I can assume is hyperspace we're kriffed. That is in an open firefight anyways," Vill started, "I need all technicians plotting courses at every damn point around this planet with ten different courses for every damn point. We're going to play games with these aliens our starfighter pilots best to do the same. LAAT pilots you will not sleep until every last ground vehicle we have is deployed for Alpha to use. Everyone else can get rest but be on high alert the second an enemy craft approaches the fights on."

Cody and the rest of the clones had been gathered in what they were told was the capital city. A city left standing due to their intervention. Though they hadn't come soon enough to save several other cities and small villages on the outskirts. Those had been struck hard and many had died before. For many clones, it brought up their morale to know they had ended genocide. However, Cody was a former marshal he thought ahead. This was only the beginning they'd be back in greater force. They had just entered a war something Cody hoped he'd never have to do again.

The clones were gathered in front of Alpha at some landing platform as soldiers were in a scramble to unload vehicles and then move them off to some defendable position.

"Alright, I got word from Vill we need to last a minimum of three days till reinforcements have a chance at arrival. I talked with the natives who have things called Mac cannons which we can use to fend off warships from the ground. The enemy known simply as the Covenant disabled them. I have deployed scouts to check out the damage and if possible repair the Mac cannons. From there, our objective will be to work with local forces in order to keep those guns active. Now until the covenant has arrived the civilian populace has been nice enough to allow us to use their homes for some well-needed rest. I suggest you use the opportunity but be on your feet for when the time comes we will be faced with an enemy like none other than before. But we will repel them."

Every one then saluted Alpha as if the war was still on and he was a general. Then they dispersed to try and get rest.

Minutes later Cody found himself walking with Bly whose unit he'd been attached to a long with Gree and a few other troopers. This included A10 who was assigned to a small squadron of pilots tasked with planetary defense and ground support. Bacara had been assigned to a different unit along with Neyo. Bly and Bacara had both volunteered for command positions. Cody and apparently Gree as it seemed were less keen on that part.

"Here we are boys," Bly said as they arrived outside a large house that had words they were told meant liberators welcome by the ODST whom Gree met much earlier.

Bly knocked the door opened to a welcoming face of a woman whose husband had died in the war.

"Welcome," she replied.

"Thank you, Ma'am," Bly replied.

They entered and looked around. Cody was unsure whether it was all right to take his helmet off. Gree saw a couch and decided to make that his bunk for the night. Setting his carbine down next to it as he jumped on.

"Hope you don't mind Ma'am," Gree said about to remove his helmet.

"Not at all." The woman replied, "But wouldn't you rather have a bed?"

"I thought I'd let the other men pick their beds first," Gree replied.

The woman then showed the squadron to different rooms in the house that used to keep a family of six before the invasion. Cody entered his bunking with Bly in a room with two beds. Bly then laid his rifle against the baseboard as he removed his helmet.

"O." The woman said. Bly looking at her for a moment, "I wasn't aware you were human after all the last helmeted foreigners I saw were decently not."

"Not exactly human," Cody said removing his helmet, "Clones would a better description."

"Well, whatever you are everyone's grateful for you." The woman said, "Names Ann if you need absolutely anything else."

"Thank you, Ann, but I and my brother would simply like some much-needed rest," Bly said just about ending the conversation.

Minutes later Cody laid down on the bed. So it seemed that getting involved in someone else's conflict had perks. It still didn't change the fact they were told this voyage would be a fresh start to a new life off the battlefield and he was back doing the exact same thing. Perhaps it was fate or better yet will of the force.

Most clones were resting. This was not the case for Republic commando Sergeant Boss and ARC Captain Fordo. They were conducting recon making sure the covenant really was gone. They traveled around via speeder bike with two trained BARC troopers accompanying them.

They had a word from a few pilots patrolling the area there was a mysterious movement not too far from the city. It was marked on their HUDs. Boss saw it was only a few meters off and squeezed his breaks. Fordo copied as did the two troopers. If it was simply natives then they didn't want to run them down. And if it was the enemy Alpha wanted one alive for questioning so stealth was key.

Boss then got off and raised his DC17M blaster carbine ready to move out. Fordo then raised his blaster pistol in the air. The Barc troopers got out DC15 carbines. The small four-man team moved out quickly sprinting towards the marked position ready for actions. It brought back memories from the clone wars for Boss and Fordo.

If Boss was being honest with himself he was glad they ran into the covenant. Life in which he wasn't getting shot at and shooting at something just wouldn't be the same.

They all stopped as they strolled up a hill to overlook the marked area. There they saw a very small covenant outpost with a small contingent of grunts and a few jackals on duty on the outside. On the inside, they weren't sure. No one made a noise. Boss used simple hand signals to communicate what he wanted. Fordo then nodded agreeing with the plan.

Two grunts patrolled around on duty carrying plasma pistols. This was as the two jackals supposed to be on guard were asleep. The Sangheili would be angered when he woke up knowing his direct orders were defied.

One of the grunts went around the corner to see Boss and Fordo waiting for him. He flinched about to yell but he was flustered by their presence and didn't react nearly fast enough. Boss hit him with a stun bolt. Fordo was then quick to cuff the unconscious body.

The other grunt became worried about his comrade and was about to go check up on before he heard rustling. He turned to see the two BARC troopers rifles aimed at him. The two men fired in sync. The grunt fell dead in an instant. The Jackals were thrown awake by the blaster fire but were not quick enough to react. The BARC troopers shot them down as well blaster bolts burned in the two jackals chests. Then an elite with an energy sword drawn out charged outside. The elite then thrust it forward right through one of the BARC troopers. The trooper hung on the blade. His lifeless body dropped his blaster rifle. The other trooper opened fire getting three rounds off before the elite threw his comrade off the blade. Then swung it cleaving the other trooper in two.

Boss and Fordo zipped around the corner to see this. Boss was quick to fire off his DC17M the blaster bolts striking the head of the alien creature blowing threw the shield then the head. The elite was thrown violently to the ground. Frodo walked over looking around with his pistol drawn. He saw his two men cut up. He knelt down and picked up the energy swords handle from the ground.

"That's an interesting design for a lightsaber," Boss remarked then looked at the two troopers, "They couldn't have possibly seen that coming."

Fordo, was far to use to the sight of dead clones from his unit he didn't give it too much thought. The trooper was silent simply clipping the interesting weapon to his belt then walked back towards his speeder.

"Never took you as one to collect war trophies from enemies you didn't kill," Boss replied Fordo didn't say a word as he took off back to base on the speeder bike. Just great. Boss thought to himself realizing Fordo had just stuck him with the prisoner and clean up.

Hours later Alpha 17 had turned city hall into his own base of course with the governor's permission. War had excited Alpha every aspect of it including the thought of his own demise. Furthermore, he had respect for competent enemies. The CIS was highly incompetent for the most part relying on overwhelming numbers to win. They had one quality general at max. Not to mention they were simply puppets in a game no one knew about. That's what really pissed off about the clone wars was it was rigged the whole time. Men died in what was a game where no matter what you did the outcome was unavoidable. It annoyed him he had been a simple piece in that game. But what was going on here wasn't a game it was an opportunity for Alpha to show his true potential and that excited him.

The ARC met the Spartan two named Michael M16 he noted many people called him the M16 as some allusion to a classic weapon from their planet. Gree who had taken the time to talk to the humans said it was the symbol of the American military during countless wars. One of interest the Vietnam war. A conflict in earth history in which the former superpower known as America got involved in a conflict with what were communist forces. The nation of Vietnam caught in a civil war they decided to intervene. It was a brutal war and by the end, many American soldiers had questioned what they had fought for. More interesting to Alpha was the fact a bunch of technologically inferior rebel fighters had managed to beat the most powerful military force at that time. Just how was perhaps a course of research for later. For now, he had his own war to fight.

"I don't suppose you've got a plan?" The Spartan said, "As you requested this meeting."

"I'm forming a strategy," Alpha replied he could still sense the distrust in the warrior's tone, "And for the sake of both our people I need your cooperation. I've heard you've fought this conflict the longest. Tell me how do the Covenant usually attack."

"Their overall goal is to wipe humanity from the face of the galaxy," Michael started terrible memories flooding his mind, "They do this by sending small fleets to rain death from orbit after taking out our anti-air systems. A large ground invasion is rare and only happens if they have a reason. Usually revolving around their very odd and ridiculous religious beliefs."

"What if we manage to serve their air support?" Alpha questioned, "And forced them to fight us in the open on the ground."

"Unless it's a major invasion force. If you could somehow manage to completely cut off their support and force them into a war of conquest we could prevail. Especially with the level of technology your men have brought with them." Michael replied a little more trusting.

"Then that's our strategy cut off their air support and neutralize their ground forces." Alpha concluded, "It seems the winner of this war is the one who controls the skies."

"Indeed it is. And how do you exactly plan on doing this?" Questioned Michael as the UNSC had tried this exact strategy and it had failed numerous times.

"I can assure you our pilots are some of the best-trained in the whole galaxy we can use our fighters and interceptors to take out their fighters. And our bombers with the support of our warship can bomb their warships. Vill can figure that part out. Then utilizing a combination of vehicles and infantry we can take them down here. Which leaves the question what's our fighting strength from your people."

"We had ten thousand before the invasion," Said Michael stressing how lethal the threat really was, "We're down to two thousand."

"What about the civilians if we can arm and give them very very basic training we might be able to last long enough for reinforcements to arrive."

"That's actually a good idea," Michael admitted feeling dumb for never having tried that, "I can send word through the city and surviving villages then the governor can draw up a draft."

"Needs to be done quickly I'm sending my men to recruit anyone fit for combat," Alpha replied.

"I'd advise caution some of the surviving villages are pro insurrection and do not trust the UNSC their very own authority figure. I highly doubt they'll trust one alien to them."

"I'll keep that under consideration," Alpha replied then saw Boss and Fordo returning with a prisoner, "Thanks for your cooperation."

"If it means saving the planet I'll do it," Michael said placing his bias aside, "But when the dust settles then what becomes of this relationship."

"The way I see it your people took ours in after being rejected by our own government I'd hope for a very close relationship. But we can discuss that when we get there. After all, what's the point if we're all dead."

"I suppose you're right in that matter. Being dead really would affect our ability to build a relationship," Michael replied in somewhat of a joking manner, "Your men seem to need your attention."

"Wait this information could prove useful for both of us." Alpha 17 replied.

Fordo walked over with Boss who was shoving the grunt's back with his blaster. Alpha immediately noticed the absence of the two BARC troopers he'd sent with them.

"What happened to the other two?" Alpha questioned knowing they had died but wanting details on how.

Captain Fordo stopped and grabbed the energy sword from his belt. He then held up in the air remembering how the elite used and activated it. The blue double-bladed sword ignited lighting up the black visor on Alpha's helmet with its shimmering magnificent.

"This happened," Captain Fordo replied.

Alpha looked at the blade. It was like a lightsaber almost but the blade itself was more artistic. It was beautiful to Alpha who'd never encountered such a weapon. However, it raised worries seeing as how it dispatched two men. How many did the enemy have on hand?

"That's energy sword," Micheal M16 replied, "You could probably figure that part out for yourself it's used only by the upper class of Sangheili hierarchy. Not that common on the war front. This, however, does mean you killed an elite of higher ranking."

"Damn," Alpha cursed, "You took the wrong man alive."

"Fierfek," Boss replied, "How were we supposed to know besides who's to say this grunt doesn't know what his master did."

"We'll find out soon." Alpha said looking at the grunt who was shivering in the presence of mysterious armored figures, "Neyo will take of our friend here. I trained him in enhanced interrogation techniques seeing as how cold the trooper could be. I can imagine he won't be too pleased. Two men from his old unit were killed by the grunts master. Our little friend is going to learn how to sing." Alpha said staring down at the grunt.

Day One

Cody awoke on the floor. The bed just didn't feel right and he didn't get nightmares on the floor. Perhaps it tricked his brain into thinking it was still at war. Which it was but the comfort of a luxury bed was something he'd never had. He looked around to see Bly was already gone. He hadn't bothered to wake him some commanding officer he made.

He got up and reached for the helmet above him about to place it on. He checked his com to make sure Alpha hadn't sent something he missed. However, he detected an interesting aroma in the air. It was definitely meat. He decided to check it out leaving his room.

He followed the smell to the kitchen Gree and Bly waited for him the rest of the troopers had already left. Cody looked at the table to see what he knew were eggs next to meaty skins of some kind. He took a seat and put his helmet on the ground.

"Where are the others?" Questioned Cody.

"Told them to immerse themselves in the local culture until we get called in. Except for A10 who was ordered by Vill to return to the ship." Bly replied his arms crossed, "Eat the food our very gracious host cooked up what they call bacon."

"So why wasn't I waken?" Cody asked as he ate. He found the food wasn't half bad.

"I didn't think it would be right to wake you while it was still dark," Bly admitted, "Couldn't sleep too many dreams about the Felucia."

"So what did you do the whole night?" Cody questioned.

"Nothing at first," Bly started, "Then Ann was also awake so I took the time to learn about the war from her. It's been waging for ten long years, Cody."

"Ten?" Cody questioned knowing the clone wars were close to four when it ended, "And there's no clear winner."

"Well, the humans are on the losing end."

Great. Cody thought in his head as if he should've expected to inherit a winning war otherwise they wouldn't have needed to intervene. Their communicators then all went off in sync. They answered them.

"This is Alpha 17 everyone report in for mission briefing we've acquired valuable information from a prisoner extracted last night."

"Alright looks like we're moving out." Bly replied, "If Bacara were here he'd say something along the lines of hope we get to shoot something."

"I'm going to thank our host of the housing and the dinner and then I'll join you," Cody replied.

"Thank her for all of us won't you," Bly replied placing his helmet on.

Cody nodded then entered the kitchen to see their hostess cleaning up something. He stood at attention.

"Ma'am." He said getting her attention, "We've got orders to move out we're very grateful for the food and housing."

"It's not an issue, after all, there would be no food or housing if you hadn't intervened," Ann replied. Cody respectfully nodded then departed.

Moments later they had all gathered in front of Alpha who had Boss to one side and Fordo to the other side. Those were two men who everyone respected as much as a Jedi general for their experience in the war. They were also the first two men to volunteer for the crew of the vanguard of course after the founders Vill and Alpha. It was a unique crew in the fact it had no Jedi. Not all the Jedi left after the failed coup believing they could try a rebellion. There was also a time limit on how long they had to leave and there was worry they hadn't access to enough ships to house everyone. So the pioneer was considered some of the bravest waiting for all other troopers to board the other ships first risking execution and venturing forth without a Jedi at the helm.

"Alright, small enemy outposts remain scattered about. We don't know where they are but we've deployed our pilots to bomb anything that doesn't resemble a human village. Another covenant attack force will arrive soon according to the information Neyo extracted from our prisoner. We need to ready for an attack today. In fact, some of your jobs will be to go to the neighboring villages and recruit fighters who are physically fit for war. Then we will begin non stop training until the moment of the covenants arrival. The rest of you will prepare the city for battle. We have to last three days as you know," Alpha said briefed, "Now we are the crew of the Vanguard we are as fierce as they come. We will show this covenant just what that means. For years the covenant has gone around the galaxy slaughtering these people for their kriffed up religion. Their attacks have gone undeterred they believe they the supreme military force in the galaxy and therefore can and will do as they please. We will show them otherwise. When they land planetside we will engage the enemy with more than they could have ever imagined. We will send them to their kriffed up gods and show them their military dominance means fierfek compared to us. And we will show absolutely no mercy the only survivors will be those who have fled the battlefield. And those survivors will have seen such violence we will plague their dream until the day they die. The covenant will no name fear our might when we are done. Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur!"

It was a good speech. Cody admitted that especially with the last phrase Mandalorian for today is a good day for someone else to die. However, he was unsure as to how the battle would play out. Three days was all they had to last. But it would truly be a hard three days once the enemy arrived.

Vill spent hours watching the horizon his deck crew had taken shifts as they worked tirelessly to plot hyperspace routes to every quadrant of the planet from orbit. It was all apart of Vill's plan to essentially operate guerrilla warfare in space. He looked over the horizon. The part that worried him the most was their enemy didn't use hyperspace they couldn't detect their movements.

"Sir." Said one of the analysis, "I'm detecting ripples on the subatomic level."

"Excuse me?" Questioned Vill.

"I figured we can't detect them in whatever they use to travel. But I can reset the detector to monitor particle movement and monitor the change in movement."

"I see why they call you Brainiac," Vill replied, "Now explain what you're trying to say."

"They're here." The analysis replied.

"Kriffing hell Brainiac why didn't you just say that!" Vill shouted.

Three covenant warships jumped ou oft slip space near the moon. Vill then saw the normal detectors pop up.

"Battlestations now and prepare to jump to quadrant thirteen but do not jump till I give the order!" Vill shouted and got to the intercom, "All pilots move out the time has come you know your positions."

A10 who had returned for fuel heard this and was quick to jump into the cockpit of his starfighter. Other pilots were quick to move with the bomber pilots ready in their ships waiting for orders. A10, however, knew exactly what he needed to do quickly firing up his engines. He watched as the Venator opened allowing starfighters and bombers to take flight. A10 fired off into space use he saw Vill's blue hologram appear on his dashboard.

"Alright A10 you're the official wing commander you're task is to cut off air support for covenant ground forces and see if you can't pick off a few of their dropships."

"On it sir." A10 replied then channeled to the rest of the fighters, "This is wing commander A10 everyone, be ready. The enemy will come hard and fast we have an objective to cover our brothers on the grounds. It's certainly going to be a difficult task as these aren't droids and it should be assumed their fully competent fighter pilots. So be on your toes and watch out for one another."

As he said that they saw the covenant air forces moving in a triangle formation with banshee fighters around the bigger spirit and phantom dropships. A10 etched his hand over his accelerator picking up in speed with his finger on the trigger ready to squeeze. The ARC 170s around him did the same.

He looked at his first victim one of those purple bug shaped starfighters he squeezed the trigger green bolts from both cannons on his fighter flew. He watched as the enemy fighter was struck and exploded. The ARCs flying next to him just as quick blowing a succession of three opening up a viewpoint to hit a phantom. A10 quickly switched firing one of his rockets off the explosive flying threw space striking its target with the whole dropship going up in a bright and vibrant explosion. The covenant Banshees in succession broke away from their drop ships as the black void of space became filled with bright vibrant lights and explosions. The dropship kept on their trail while their Banshee counterparts engaged in dogfights thinking they were distracting the clone forces.

The dropships had their objective get to the capital to make sure the last mac cannon was off. However, as they entered orbit they hadn't known Alpha had placed AT-TEs, AT-APs, and general purpose of anti-air guns in strategic locations across the city. Immediately they all began opening fire at the incoming covenant attack force. The sky above became filled with explosions as dropships were blown clean out the air killing their whole crews.

Alpha stood next one AT-TE on the front looking with his binoculars as the massive war machine fired off its cannon with a thunderous boom. He watched as his enemy desperately tried to power through many being blown out of the air.

"It's as if they didn't expect this much air resistance. What a tactical blunder." Alpha said to himself.

A group of for phantoms had managed to make it into the city one hovered above a civilian-populated street that was free of AT-TEs. However, to troopers with rocket launchers had made it to the roof. They both fired the explosions striking the engines of the drop causing it to swerve towards the ground into a building before exploding nearly killing the two clones. Another made it and managed to drop off its crew and left back towards orbit. The team of elites, grunts, and jackals began to move out. They then heard the sound of a republic chain gun crack as the grunts were gunned down by blaster fire from a trooper carrying a Z9 rotary cannon. Bacara and a few riflemen supported the trooper taking out the two elite marksmen with headshots as the rest of jackals were quickly gunned down. Two more dropped near an area outside the city. However, republic tanks moved in firing off rockets the cockpits of the Phantoms exploded causing the two ships to crash and explode the few soldiers who did get out were then gunned down by blaster and bullet fire.

Alpha watched as the dropship fell back losing many of the craft it had arrived with. He was pleased with these results not a single man lost on their end. However, if the enemy was smart they'd find a way around the fortress Alpha had constructed. The other troopers cheered as they watched the covenant fall back. Michael M16 looked over the horizon.

"While that was certainly an impressive show of force you got lucky," The Spartan two replied, "Now that they've tested our air resistance they'll find a different way to attack."

"I know," Alpha said a polite way of saying thank you captain obvious, "After they're not stupid I expect that they will attempt a ground assault next."

"Why is that what you would do?" Michael Questioned.

"It's how I would start. Test my enemies metal then strategize my ultimate plan to destroy him indefinitely."

"What's your plan to counter it?"

"In simple terms, you win some," Alpha started, "And you lose some."

 **Hoping for a chapter three. Might not have to wait too long as it is currently a 3rd of the way complete and thanks again for taking time to read and review.**


	3. out of the frying pan and into the fire

**Chapter Three Out the frying pan and into the furnace**

Space battles were full of chaos and turmoil.

Despite this Captain, Jag remained perfectly calm most pilots gave in to the adrenaline allowed their emotions to flows through their fingers as they flew. Felt the acceleration of a kill even if it was a droid. Jag had none of it he remained in a calm feelingless state during a space battle even as his literal brothers in arms were blown to oblivion.

Perfect example as he watched his right side wing men exploded from a fighter flanking from above. Space meant there were infinite possibilities. Now Jag builds a cold move as drifted up in his ARC 170 allowing the covenant fighter to tail his left side wingman.

"Jag?" Questioned his co-pilot seated up front surprised by the cold move.

"Quite! New guy," The tail gunner said having flown with Jag on countless missions, "Let the masterwork."

Jag increased in speed and covered up as the covenant fighter with its wingman tailed the wingman and prepared to get the fighter within its grasps.

Then Jag came down right behind them and fired off his turbo lasers the green bolts speeding off and striking the two fighters in mere seconds turning them to mere particles. Jag then moved on quickly and saw an enemy fighter group of six flying in formation amongst the chaos of fighters tailing and shooting each other down. Now order that Jag could not have.

"What are you doing?" The Co-pilot questioned as they flew closer towards the group of six.

"Shut up and man the rockets," Jag replied as increased in speed. It wasn't his fault the Co-pilot was used to Jag's strategy.

Jag curved the ship towards the enemy fighter squadron firing off his turbo laser the green bolts flying through space at the fighter group. He took them by surprise managing to blast two into nothing. The rest of squadron flew towards him ready to engage.

"Have you locked the homing missiles?" Jag questioned his co fast.

"Yes, sir." The Co.

"Then fire them damn it!" Jag said missing his old co.

The homing missiles flew the ship as the enemy closed in. The enemy tried to dodge the missiles followed and five explosions broke across Jag's viewpoint. He closed in close enough that they wouldn't have had time to shake the homing missiles. He heard his co cheer he and the gunner took no such pleasure. He then received a communication from wing commander A10.

"Fall back to the Venator now!" The arc pilot shouted over the comlink.

Jag didn't take a second to question it. He simply swerved off changing his course for the Venator. The tail gunner's eyes grew wide as a covenant warship moved into the battle and opened fire with its plasma cannons and while many republic fighters were hit. More covenant fighters ended up caught in the crossfire. However luckily for the gunner, he had Jag one of the finest pilots in the Republic military.

Explosions pounded the city from wraith tanks dropped in on the outskirts. Whole buildings were blown to smithereens.

Covenant soldiers then stormed in with support from their vehicles. The clones and their newfound allies moved quickly to counter. Cody who was about to deploy to a human village on the outskirts found in himself engaged in a fierce fight. Bly shouted orders at the attack squadron as a wraith moved supporting squadrons of covenant soldiers. The elites stopped and opened fire with plasma rifles.

Gunfire ripped from the plasma turret on the Wraith quickly three troopers were struck two dead one screamed a bolt burned in his shoulder. Cody was quick to get the tanks gunner in his sights and place three bolts through the gunner's skull causing him to fall out. From behind two soldiers with rocket launchers came and aimed.

Cody and Gree along with a group of marines made sure to provide them cover fire everyone opening fire upon the covenant soldiers. The grunts and jackals who stood out front found themselves hammered by blaster bolts and bullets. The jackals raised their shield tacking much of the brunt of enemy firepower. The grunts were shot up their body's scattered upon the ground the elites with carbines moved in. They opened fire shooting one of the rocket troopers threw the neck killing him instantly. The other managed to get a rocket off before he to was hit. The rocket flew striking the gun emplacement located at the top of the tank triggering a large blue plasma explosion disabling the vehicle. Cody took out a droid popper throwing it. It landed near the jackals them went off completely neutralizing their shields.

Bly was quick to get three kills putting owner shot through the head the rest centered on the chest area of the other jackals. The elites remained and opened firefighting back hard. Cody scored a headshot on one. The rest of the squadron then all focused their fire on the remaining elites shooting them out quickly.

Cody held his rifle up even with the enemy dead. He was ready for another attack and he could hear the sounds of fighting from numerous others shock style attacks across the city. Their job was to hold an assigned city block. To do this they had five hundred men in all. They held still as they heard a rumbling in the distance and saw a scorpion tank moving in with its large main cannon. Behind it followed the smaller republic tanks.

"We need help retaking a neighborhood the covenant have managed to occupy." An ODST said as he jumped off the tank, "Alpha said Bly's detachment wasn't up to much."

"No, we weren't up to anything at all," Bly replied quite sarcastically, "In fact, we were bored out of our kriffing minds blowing up that tank."

Minutes later Cody then found himself sitting on the side of the scorpion tank legs dangling as he held his rifle. They moved towards the entrance of the neighborhood where airborne elites had secured it from the local militia. Then invited a few of their jackal, grunt, and hunter friends to help keep it secure along with a few tanks.

Infantry jumped off rifles ready as the tanks all took a position and opened fire. The round from the scorpion tank flew threw blowing down the gate at the front. It also blew away a group of elites. The republic tanks then moved in firing off their beam cannons. The green lasers flew threw a cut threw two tanks that moved in to counter them. The jackals all raised their shields and fired energy pistols.

"Droid poppers now!" Bly shouted remembering what Cody had down earlier.

Droid poppers flew through the air landed at the feet of the jackal and went off instantly disabling the enemies shields. The clones then all opened fire tearing through the jackals rather quickly marching over their dead bodies onto the neighborhood. The republic tanks then allowed in from behind to provide support.

From the houses, jackals and grunts opened fire from windows with plasma rifles. Blue bolts flew everywhere Cody didn't hesitate to throw a thermal detonator threw on the window. It exploded blowing apart the whole front part of a house then causing it to collapse. The tanks were also quick to target the housing the grunts used as cover. They fired their beam cannons threw them quickly leveling the structures and killing the men inside. Airborne elites carrying plasma reapers charged in opening fire.

Cody was quick to turn on one aiming to look the enemy soldier in his helmet then realized three bolts from his rifle pounding the riflemen killing him. Cody knew that the bolt didn't have to pierce to kill you hit the brain with one and caused enough trauma you could essentially turn it to mush. Doing it to droids never affected him. But it felt different when he did it to living creatures he couldn't call it guilt just different.

Cody quickly refocused throwing out another thermal his last grenade at a group of elite airborne. It went off killing two wounding one. But another evaded by dodging right as he opened fire nailing two marines in the chest. Gree was then quick to blast the soldier in the chest several times sending concussive forces threw the soldiers hear effectively killing him.

The two hunters charged in with their cannons and fired off the explosions shook the ground and men scattered as a tank was hit and exploded. The scorpion tank turned its machine gun one opening fire ripping through the creature's brain alien blood splattering the ground. The tank then turned its main cannon on the other. It fired the shot shock the ground around and ripped right through the hunter exploding behind it. Alien blood and gore splattered everywhere.

Cody wiped the blue blood off the visor of his helmet. There wasn't much left of the giant creature. But they had killed it. Cody kept his rifle up just in case more enemies were present.

"Alright, clear!" Bly shouted after a neighborhood sweep.

The dead bodies lined the streets. Cody stared for a few moments as the neighborhood was secured. They were soldiers of another faction. Maybe their cause wasn't justified in the eyes of those who had killed them. But they thought their cause was worthy to kill and due over. Cody wasn't that different during the clone wars. He fought and killed for the republic even ordered men to die all in the name of so-called freedom. Really all he had done was destroy one tyrant for another. Perhaps those soldiers lying on the ground where just the same. Fighting for some cause that utter and total bantha fodder. They just didn't know it yet.

Alpha meanwhile was back at town hall. The battle had been waging on for several hours as the shock attacks were being repelled.

Michael M16 walked back in holding his assault rifle returning from the front. Alpha envied him he sought to be out there in the thick of it. However, he was made to stay here. Being a general meant you didn't always get to charge out on the frontlines. Your life was too valuable to risk in such a fashion.

"I've got to give to you. Your men fight like hell." The Spartan II replied raising his rifle, "I actually began to believe we might yet repel the covenant from this world."

"Your confidence is overwhelming," Alpha replied sarcastically, "You should also note I've received a communication from Vill. Three covenant warships above prepared to move in and begin their assault on the planet."

"Why haven't they started?"

"I don't know perhaps they believe all of the mac cannons are online when in fact we've only got the one in this city."

"Perhaps?" Questioned Michael M16.

"Allow me to put it this way the covenant did not expect us a military force equal and possibly greater than their own to intervene. There's also a good chance the possibility of a mac cannon is no longer their primary concern." Alpha replied, "And my concern is what their generals are discussing now that they've gotten a taste of our firepower."

Above the surface of the planet, the three warships hovered. Under normal circumstances, they'd move over the human city and glass then the whole planet. However, these were not normal circumstances the last fleet here had called about some new powerful UNSC vessel that had laid waste to their ships before contact was lost.

The Sangheili General Rok stood aboard the bridge of his assault carrier contemplating just what had occurred. He saw starfighters that definitely were not human engage his own. Hundreds shot done before it was over. However, this mystery frigate was nowhere in sight and he wasn't going to proceed with the glassing until he was sure it was safe to so. That meant no mac cannons to shoot them out of the air and no mystery frigate. He then saw the field general Thal hail him.

"Speak General," He said, "Have you neutralized the mac cannon?"

"That's where the problem as acquired Rok," The field general started, "We've encountered heavy air resistance hundreds of our dropship were blown out of the sky. I sent shock forces into the city they described armored men carrying powerful energy weapons who had legged animal like armored vehicles containing cannons and energy chain guns. Due to this new faction, the cannon is untouched."

"So they are present on the ground as well," Rok observed, "General if we can not neutralize the mac cannon without heavy casualties anyways we will simply take the city opposed to glassing."

"If that is the case I will need all available troops on the ground I have located a rendezvous point that is safe to land."

"You will have your ground forces," Rok replied, "I will hunt down the enemy up here in space."

Back on the ground, the battle had begun to die down. Bly took the time to use the men under his command to set up defenses. First was a roadblock they created out of sandbags they then positioned a laser turret. It was down easy enough. However, the taxing part was fortifying every building.

Cody found himself helping Gree as they set up a turret emplacement on top of a building.

"Alright done," Gree announced moving the turret around, "But you know what?"

"What Gree?" Cody questioned seeing the man look around.

"Imagine if set up a few sniper and mortar nests as well. You know really give em hell next time they attempt an attack." Gree said looking around envisioning all sort of defense tactics.

"Alright, you go search our arsenal for the mortars and then maybe I'll help set them up."

Before the conversation could progress Bly walked in on them. Behind him was an ODST. Both Cody and Gree stood up getting to attention fast.

"A group of UNSC ODSTs is linking up with us make them feel welcome," Bly announced.

"I'm Captain Arthur Jones I've already met the fellow in green over there. My squad will be free to assist you in future endeavors."

"Well right now we're assembling defenses and running patrol nothing too interesting," Gree admitted.

"Yeah well sometimes too interesting isn't always a good thing," Arthur replied getting a few chuckles in the process.

Night fell quickly all the defenses were set. Now was the riskiest part of the job night time. Harder to see even with night vision. Harder to focus even years of experiences didn't entirely eliminate the fatigue one got from sleep deprivation. And when it did come time for you to sleep you could be thrown awake by a sudden attack. However, the same was also true for the enemy. An advantage easy to use if you knew what you were doing.

Republic Commando Boss moved on patrol around a neighborhood on the farther end of the city. He looked beyond for a moment. There were still lose human villages out their and they had only deployed fifty troops to keep watch out there. They were more recon reconnaissance than anything else.

Boss the leaned against a door ready to take a very short nap as he traded watch with a five o first soldier. However, before he had the chance an energy sword ripped through one of the soldiers back. It had come from out of nowhere from an invisible assassin. Boss switched his visor to thermal and made out the shape of a spec ops elite. He didn't hesitate to fire placing three blaster bolts threw the alien commandos neck. It uncloaked and fell over dead.

"Thermal vision now!" He shouted but was much too late the elites all uncloaked finding it pointless.

They were everywhere holding plasmas rifles they quickly opened fire. Plasma flew everywhere as Boss moved returning fire. Plasma bolts burned through the art or of three of his men in a quick and vibrant instances killing them immediately. Boss saw one moving from the side he ducked dodging a strike from the energy sword then ejected the vibro blade from his wrist charged the alien stabbing it in the gut then taking it to the ground blue blood splattered across his helmet. He pulled his pistol placing it to the elites face and pulling the trigger.

He got up to see the carnage of the firefight that had ensued the elites had been outnumbered and were all gunned down. However, they were fierce fighters and had killed many clones before losing.

Minutes later Neyo who was one of the fifty recon troops charged into the neighborhood to see the bloody sight.

"Boss, they've overrun several villages I believe they're setting up outposts in preparation for a major offensive," Neyo said ignoring the sight of the dead.

"Why didn't you tell Alpha via comlink?" Boss questioned believing the elites had attacked to prevent him from relaying the information.

"Couldn't risk making a noise," Neyo replied seeing his information more valuable than preventing a minor attack.

Alpha 17 remained in city hall listening to comlink chatter as he examined a human pistol. He heard numerous accounts of attacks by elites with cloaking abilities. He froze up hearing a window shattered followed by quick footsteps. His two shock trooper bodyguards raised their blasters as Alpha grabbed his own Westar M5 and holstered the pistol.

The shock troopers moved out to investigate Alpha moved behind them with his rifle ready however as had pulled down his micro binocular. He switched to thermal and saw a figure holding an energy sword standing close to one of the shock troopers.

"Your right!" Alpha shouted but he was too late for the elite uncloaking to make the kill running the shock trooper through the chest. The other one turned blasting the elite on the head at near point blank range.

Alpha 17 quickly rolled a droid popper down the hallway it went off zapping the stealth technology and their shielding revealing three more elites holding plasma rifles. Alpha fired his rifle on rapid fire several bolts flying through the chest of one then another blast through the neck of another. There last grabbed the shock trooper holding him hostage. Alpha thought fast knowing the shield would regenerate soon and the shock trooper would die. He pulled the pistol with his other hand firing a bullet clean through the troopers upper right shoulder blade into the elite who flinched dropping the trooper. Then in his other hand fired off the M5 blaster bolts ripping through the alien who crashed into the wall and slowly slipped to the ground dead.

The Alpha class arc trooper walked over the bodies and helped the shock trooper bodyguard up. On one hand, he had just saved the man's life essentially protecting his protector. On the other hand, if they hadn't been the four elites would've only focused on him.

"Get yourself to a medic," Alpha told the shock trooper who compiled and left immediately.

Then his communicator began to ring. Before he answered he backed into his room which only had one entrance he then sat down flipped on thermal vision and aimed his rifle in one hand at the door.

"Hello." He said answering.

"Alpha we've got an issue," Boss started, "Enemies pressed into several villages outside the city in preparation for a major attack. If we don't act fast we could be looking at very heavy casualties."

"Fierfek." Alpha cursed knowing the enemy was most likely going to use the villages as landing points then attack from multiple directions. They'd be overwhelmed from multiple directions, "Boss take a force of one thousand clones and three thousand local fighters along with a few hundred tanks and walkers if you need them. Go take those villages back before they launch their attack."

"On it," Boss replied cutting the communication line.

In space, Vill knew the three warships were hunting him for he had a very small headhunter with a skilled pilot monitoring them stealthily. He'd managed to avoid them for some time but knew he couldn't keep it up forever.

"A10 come in," Vill said hailing the pilot.

"This is he, how may I help you," A10 replied as he watched the three warships moving in quadrant thirteen.

"I've got a plan but I need you to get as close to their fleet as possible in fact get right behind them."

"I don't normally question your orders but why. You're literally asking me to use my small and vulnerable starfighter to get behind three large warships with hundreds of pilots turrets, missiles, and enemy pilots on them."

"Just do out A10!" Vill shouted, knowing this was not the time to complain.

The pilot grumbled complaining to himself as he moved his Starfighter into position very carefully pulling himself parses behind one of the Covenant cruisers. It was larger than the other two A10 figuring it was a capital ship in their terms. The other two could be classified as frigates or battleships. He then slowed his ship until he his engine stopped propulsion cut off completely. Now only the various gravitational pulls of space moved him forward as he came close behind the covenant ships which were doing the same.

Sweat dripped down the back of his neck slowly as he grew nervous his finger etched on his trigger even though he knew it would be useless if a firefight broke out. Then he noted one battleship fired up its engines then it began curving switching courses towards the planet. A10 wasted no time in getting on his comlink.

"Vill!" A10 shouted, "One of their battleships is headed planetside if you're going to do something do it now!"

Right as he said that the mighty republic Venator appeared in almost an instance from hyperspace right behind A10. The elite fighter pilot quickly broke off headed back towards the hanger to refuel. The Venator still undetected shifted its cannons towards the battleship that hadn't moved yet. Vill took time to examine his play but he knew he couldn't hesitate any longer they would be detected.

"Fire!" He ordered the whole ship through the comlink.

Almost at once the turbo laser cannons all opened fire letting their bright green beams fly through the air striking the enemy's ships shields with great force. A few rockets also took flight as did a bomber squadron guided by a small group of fighters. Vill had taken them by surprise he knew that but it wouldn't be long till they launched a counter-attack. The shields on the enemy went out with a blue spark over the whole craft. The bombers flanked it quickly firing off torpedoes against the enemy craft. Vill saw the various big bright explosions from the bombs break out across the enemies ship deck blowing whole sections away filling space with metal debris and alien bodies. The other ship the capital A10 had pointed out began turning around.

"One more barrage on the battleship now!" Vill shouted to his crew the Y wings begging to return.

The cannons opened fire again along with rockets Vill watched as the enemy battleship was struck with much greater impact. Several purple explosions broke and blue sparks broke all across as it then exploded splitting the craft into two sections. There was no time to celebrate as the flagship began to open fire and the other battleship began shifting as well. The senator shook with impact from the enemy plasma cannons and missiles.

"Get us out of here now, Quadrant six!" Vill shouted as his gunners were in a desperate bid to fire back as the shields took serious damage.

The technicians were quick to quickly pull up the fastest course and set it. Vill sent the message out to the flight squadron which hadn't quite made it back. The Venator then blasted out escaping another firefight. The Y wing pilots and their escorts were now in a mad scramble to input the coordinates. However, they weren't nearly fast enough as space banshees flew on their right flank and opened fire with plasma and rockets. Y wings went down in a quick succession numerous pilots trying to shield themselves as the explosions consumed the craft. Others found themselves caught in a chain of plasma fire from the Capital ship or as the covenant knew it as the assault carrier. Only a few lucky starfighters made it threw into hyperspace.

Rok stood on the bridge and had overseen the battle and clutched his fingers into a tight cost seeing his enemy flee. This annoyed him he found it cowardly to attack in such a matter. They destroyed one battleship Rok had been granted two as this invasion shouldn't have taken more than three. These foreigners were distracting him from the main war. This truly aggravated him he would make sure they paid in blood.

"Resume dropping off the last of the ground forces and air support," Rok started, "I want every starfighter on this ship hunting down the enemy warship now!"

 **Day 2**

Cody found himself allowing behind Bly with his rifle sprinting carrying his rifle threw grassland. Then two rotary gunners running behind him. Then six riflemen Gree among them who were then followed by the ODST squadron and a handful of marines. Then driving behind all of them moved a republic tank. There was about a one thousand man regiment worth of other strike forces in this exact formation varying between republic and scorpion tanks. Republic Commando Boss was in charge of the battalion and rode in one of the tanks. He wanted to be on the front lines with the men but it was considered too risky. Bly, however, was pointed field marshall and was on the ground leading the men. Cody was put in command of a small squadron and took that duty very reluctantly. Their assignment was to retake a set of villages the covenant had managed to overrun.

The sun was high in the air as they saw the first one plasma turrets controlled by grunts opened fire as did elite marksmen with carbines.

"Open fire now!" Bly ordered.

The riflemen having range did so immediately focusing fire on the elites. Cody kept up the charges firing off his rifle shooting out one of the grunts. He then threw a grenade blowing up the turrets and killing two elites. The tanks opened fire with their lighter armaments to support the infantry assault on the village. The infantry charged forward to clear out the village.

Cody allowed for the chain gunners to move towards the front of their attack position and open fire. The blaster bolts flying furiously quickly gunning down a group of attack jackals. Elites charged out with plasma rifles. Cody opened fire with his rifle the rifleman providing cover from behind allowing the chain gunner to move in.

The battle for the village broke out in all its fury as covenant forces relayed hard refusing to give up their ground. Several plasma explosions from grenades broke as they entered the village. Cody could feel the heat under his armor drawing sweat. The trooper using the side if a building as cover opened fire the blue bolts quick to strike an elite in his face throwing the alien warrior back to the ground hard. Cody had changed to the setting sacrificing ammo per clip for maximum damage output. A good decision he found for dealing with elites.

The republic tanks rolled in firing off beam cannons at buildings turned into enemy fortifications. The buildings were struck by the beams going straight through their foundations causing them to crumble. Cody saw elites using the remains of one building as covered as they continued to open fire.

"Squad!" He shouted, "Focus fire over there!" He pointed.

Cody then raised his own blaster rifle and fired off on semi-auto pulling the trigger back very quickly. The bolts flew through the neck of one elite killing him instantly. The ODSTs and marines fired off on full auto as did the rest of the clone riflemen with their blasters. The heavy gunners followed suit. Cody had it kept up until he saw no more movement.

"Hold!" He ordered and assessed very quickly, "There!" He pointed again towards a group of elites two carrying fuel rods charging on the road.

Once again Cody fired first everyone else following suit and squeezing their triggers bullets and blaster rifle showering upon the elites. The alien warriors were shredded their body parts ripped apart and thrown around from the amount of fire flying through their bodies. The ground was made a mess with their scattered, shredded, and catheterized bodies.

"Hold!" Cody shouted again however before he could reassess this time Bly and a contingent of troops got on a rooftop. The placed a mortar and sniper team above. The mortar fired striking a position a block away blowing a squadron of covenant troops sky high. Their bodies were thrown into the air and coming back down in multiple pieces. The snipers took care of the remaining soldiers in Cody's vicinity.

The battle ended the village was scattered with the body of the dead as tanks moved in. The village itself occupied. Cody looked to see the dead scattered across the streets. War may have been a very ugly profession but Cody had to admit he was quite good at it.

"Good job squad but don't get too comfortable after all it is war," Cody told his squadron glad he hadn't lost one.

"But Cody wars where we're most comfortable." Remarked riflemen.

Everyone chuckled at that. Cody had to admit not was starting to sync back in the killing had begun to feel natural. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

Then it came screeching overhead a group of seraphs. Everyone flinched a little worried they were about to get bombed. However, the bombs were not meant for them. They flew towards the city targets locked. First heavy bombing fell upon the towns on the outskirts the rockets rained down upon them. Whole neighborhoods were then blown away, clones and marines killed alike.

Then the AT-TEs opened fire in an attempt to shoot the bombers down but it wasn't enough as two AT-TEs were struck and blown away. Another managed to hit a Seraph but the remnants crashed right into the cockpit of the vehicle causing another massive explosion metal chunks flying everywhere. The air attack force then flew off.

Bacara who was on guard looked over the horizon of the leveled neighborhoods. He saw them raising in a horde of sorts. In the distance, they looked like dots but knew nonetheless this was an attack force a very large an omnipotent attack force.

"Alright give em hell!" Bacara shouted signaling his men to open fire.

Heavy blaster turrets opened fire first along with mortars, rifles, and light artillery. The covenant line was hit hard grunts and jackals thrown out first killed by the heavy fire. Then their wraith opened fire. Bacara looked in the air to see several large plasma rounds flying through the air.

"Fierfek." He cursed, "Duck and cover!"

Everyone dove for the grounds many placing their hands above their heads as the plasma rounds struck the ground causing loud thunderous explosions that shook the very ground. Many unlucky soldiers were caught in them resulting in complete disintegration. Several more buildings were then cleared out entirely. AT-TEs returned fire their rounds flying across the field striking several tank positions.

Bacara got up and saw craters formed and numerous missing men. Two of his men who had also survived were quickly gunned down by plasma fire. A group of elites was on the attack. Bacara quickly turned his blaster rifle on them shooting one three times through the gut. The other suffered a headshot from a UNSC battle rifle. Several other enemy covenant soldiers were charging over. Clone and UNSC forces charged in as well as laying down fire upon them. A few enemy fuel rods were thrown into the mix blowing away several soldiers and the human forces retreated further into the city as their position had been overwhelmed by covenant forces.

They retreated past a set of buildings which were skillfully destroyed by demon experts creating a wall of rubble to use for cover. Captain Fordo carrying a rifle and group of soldiers charged towards and opened fire two mortar teams moving in behind them.

Alpha meanwhile looked at a map of the city after getting the news of the bombings and the shelling. Now they had pressed threw they had done so after Alpha had dismissed twenty men with tanks to retake a set of villages. He had made a serious tactical blunder that now handed a significant portion of the city to the enemy.

"Fierfek." He cursed then quickly got Boss on the comlink, "Turn your forces around now we're under attack!"

Boss stood in the city when he got the communication holding his hand against his helmet. He then looked up to see a single bomber headed for their position. Then a group of three starfighters Boss had called in for air support after seeing three bombers ten minutes earlier flew in. They quickly shot at the bomber causing it to explode the three craft flying past it and flanking around to hunt down other enemy fighters.

That was when Neyo rolled into the village on a speeder and jumped off to speak with Boss. The commando stood ready to receive his message.

"Ten thousand troops marching few clicks north of our position headed towards the city," Neyo said quickly.

Boss stood still faced with a decision. Those ten thousand troops would hammer Alpha's forces hard if they were allowed to arrive. However, he had just about one thousand men a logistical problem.

"How far off are they from passing us?" Questioned Boss.

"Ten clicks," Neyo replied.

"We need to intercept them they can not be allowed to reach Alpha in full force." Boss stated, "Get everyone to move out now."

"Boss we are only one thousand they have at least ten thousand." Neyo pointed out not liking where this was going.

"I heard you the first time did you no hear me!" Boss said, "Now rally the men we've got a job to do."


	4. no sacrifice no victory

It was a bad idea. No, it was a terrible idea and Cody had expressed this numerous times but Boss seemed to have inherited Jango's stubborn side.

Despite that Cody had still willingly volunteered for the mission it in truth was to save others. Bly and Gree had also volunteered along with four ODSTs and one hundred troopers carrying colors. The covenant army of ten thousand soldiers was moving towards the city about to pass a hill Cody was crouched on his rifle ready. This was a few meters from a forest. One of the ODSTs saw the approaching army and aimed a rocket launcher at one of the tanks another ODST doing the same. They both fired the rockets striking the tanks in perfect sync blowing the vehicle killing several elites walking beside it. Then everyone on the hillside opened fire.

Blaster fire and rockets pounded covenant forces. They all stopped and got in position to hold their ground and return fire having two wraiths begin to aim their mortars. However from the right flank republic and scorpion tanks swooped in. Beam cannons struck the purple metal of the wraiths hard ripping them apart. The scorpion tanks then fired their main cannons off the rounds blowing apart the enemy who found themselves in a mad scramble to counter. Marines then fired off the chain guns positioned in a furry mowing down as many covenant soldiers as they possibly could.

From the hillside, Cody observed the successful maneuver. He then saw an elite moving with a fuel rod ready to blow one of their vehicles away. He took aim with his DC15 blaster rifle. He pulled the trigger firing off three quick bolts. They flew through the face of elite taking the head completely off leaving smoke to rise from where it once was. Another elite saw his partner dead on the ground and looked at them screamed in agony and grief. Cody saw this and hesitated at first to make the second kill.

Bly didn't, placing several shots through the elite's chest the warrior falling dead next to his comrade. Despite this several grunts with fuel rods opened fire upon the hill. Bright yellow explosions lit up bodies flew. Cody grinds his teeth together as he felt the impact shake his bones and the sound of the explosions pounded in his skull.

"Fall back now!" Bly shouted.

Everyone did as told. Quickly getting up and running in the opposite direction to retreat. The covenant continued to open fire with carbines, plasma rifles, and deadly needle rifles. A few troopers were hit and killed but other than that casualties were light. However, now the covenant army was tailing them.

In the air, A10 flew on patrol searching for enemy bombers alongside two V wings. They were observant flying above the city waiting for a call out by ground forces.

"Three enemies fighters to your left." One of the V wing pilots announced.

A10 turned to see three blue dots in the distance headed towards the city. He quickly made a course correction ready to intercept his enemy.

"Engage!" He ordered his two wingmen.

The three fighters increased in speed blasting towards the three enemy craft and quickly went into flanking maneuvers curving across the sky. They then quickly made loops positioning themselves behind their enemies. The enemy fighters knew they were being tailed and attempted evasive maneuvers. A10 closed the distance and fired a volley of green bolts at his enemy. The fighter curved a little dodging their volley. A10 copied his movement looking at his targeted trying to get a lock on the enemy fighter who kept moving.

"Come on!" He said with a grunt as they were closing into the city.

He kept on following the enemy fighter and got him within his target for a split second. This was all he needed. A10 fired his power turbo cannons the bolts ripping across the sky. They struck the back engine of the enemy craft triggering an explosion that consumed the enemy aircraft in a fireball that had blue electric bolts projecting off of it. A10 curved to right a bit dodging metal that was turned into dangerous shrapnel from the explosion. The majority of which would fall towards the ground.

The V wings were equipped with blaster turrets that fired at a much higher rate. Their green bolts ripped through the air shredding the other two bomber craft. Two explosions broke in explosions in the air. The fighter squadron then returned to formation.

A10 then looked at his fuel gauge he was running on a half tank. This wasn't good however he didn't want to simply leave as more bombers could appear anywhere at any time. He could keep for a few more hours till he had to rifle though he couldn't get too far from the city as that was his only source of fuel.

"How are we all on fuel? A10 questioned.

"Half tank." Said one V wing.

"Little more than half." Said the other.

"Alright, we'll press forward for ten more hours then return to the ground to refuel quickly," A10 replied.

"Yes, sir." Both pilots replied in perfect unison.

Captain Fordo and Commander Bacara had set up new defenses to try and keep the covenant out. Intentionally causing buildings to collapse then using the remnants of those buildings to make a cover for their men. It formed a wall of sorts that stilted enemy progression. The civilians had been forced deeper into the city. Vehicles had moved up as well to help provide cover. Three times the covenant had tried to charge their makeshift barrier and three times had they been mowed down by blaster and cannon fire. The ground in front of them littered with the bodies of the dead.

"Not sure how much longer we're going to hold out casualties are begging to take a significant toll." Bacara started, "Not to mention I don't know how much food we've got left. And those one thousand men dispatched earlier haven't returned."

"One more day." Fordo insisting that's how long they'd have to last, "One more day."

"We won't survive the next hour if they overwhelm us," Bacara replied.

Alpha slammed his fist against the table Michael M16 left to watch. He was angered because he finally realized the enemy's play. It was a clever play very clever. A strategy he'd seen the CIS use before.

"We leave the city they gun us down with overwhelming force. We stay put the men will give in to fatigue eventually after all they're not machines. Do you see what this is Michael M16?"

"What Alpha Seventeen?"

"It's a siege a Kriffing siege and if something goes wrong just one thing and no one arrives in three days we're looking at two more days of siege. Two days the enemy could decide to overrun us. Two days of bombings. Two days when more enemies could poor from space."

"Well if you speak like that it could very well happen. The way I see it the covenant does not know your true capabilities or rather they don't believe they do. Perhaps that's what's holding them back."

"Perhaps, either way, I don't like sieges it involves a lot of sitting, waiting, and dying three things you'll find I'm rather bad at."

"Well if you're bad at dying then we'll win right?"

"I like your attitude."

In space, Vill was beginning to feel the pressure. He understood just why jumping for hyperspace for surprise attacks was not a common tactic. For one it waisted a lot of fuel for two it was becoming harder to coordinate them as the enemy ships moved around at greater speeds making it hard to get a coordinate. He'd also lost a very large amount of bombers. He was definitely no naval commander he was a field commander. He missed the ground he really did. He was also forced to deploy A10 planetside not leaving him with very many options.

"Sir!" Brainiac the technician yelled, "Enemy ships closing in on our coordinates sir five minutes till their in firing range."

"Can we make a jump?" Was Vill's question. However, he knew the answer to that.

"You're overworking the hyper engine it's taking a lot of stress from these mid-combat jumps. Not to mention fuel conservation."

"We can't fight them in the open," Vill said coming up with a quick idea, "And we won't have to."

"Order's sir?"

"Alright wait till both enemy ships are in viewing range then I want you to turn the ship in the direction of the gas giant seen earlier. Then fire up the engines keep us within view but do not let us get close enough that they can hit us with their guns understood."

"Yes sir!" the whole crew replied.

Rok looked out the viewpoint of his bridge to see they were closing in on the enemy cruiser. It was just one cruiser to his surprise. One cruiser had been causing all this trouble. This was truly a remarkable find. Nonetheless, now it would be easy to finish this then proceed to finish the invasion.

"Open fire!" He ordered.

Green plasma bolts streaked across space towards the cruiser which quickly picked up in speed moving out of range of the guns. Rok watched as most of the bolts missed their target.

"Increase in speed I refuse to allow them to escape," Rok said afraid that the one ship was really just a scout unlucky enough to run into them. Perhaps they couldn't communicate with the rest of the fleet. He knew if allowed them to escape with their lives a whole new front of the war would open. He certainly didn't need that happening.

And so the chase began as turbo blasters turned to fire back at the covenant ships while the covenant ships increased in speed in an attempt to catch up. Plasma bolts flying back at the Republic vessel. They passed the moon finding themselves in the void between the colony Marathon and the gas a giant.

"Send fighter squads ahead now!" Rok ordered clenching his fist afraid the enemy ship could take off into slip space or whatever it used to travel at any given moment.

So several flight squadrons of mostly space banshees took off flying ahead of the two covenant cruisers right for the Venator. Vill saw this immediately as they appeared on his computers radar systems. With A10 gone he needed to assign a new wing commander for space operations. He was quick to get on the intercom.

"Everyone please congratulate Captain Jag on his new promotion to Commander of space operations," Vill announced, "His first job is to keep those damn fighters off of us."

Jag was in the hanger when he heard the news. All the pilots looked at him. He turned to them and was quick to jump to a command position.

"You heard get to your ships now. I refuse to lose the damn Venator on my first day as commander of space operations!" Jag ordered.

Everyone followed ordered as fast as they could. Jag jumping in his ARC 170 and pulled down the window. He then ran engine checks and activated his comlink. He needed to think of a plan quickly.

"What's the plan commander?" Questioned the Co.

Jag ignored him having an idea immediately. It was a gamble and if their enemy gave it enough thought they would surely be kriffed. However, this whole operation was a gamble from the very beginning. He channeled his message to every starfighter in the ship.

"Everyone on me!" He shouted, "Wherever I go you go! If you dare break off I will shoot out of the airlock when we return!"

"Yes, sir." Was the universal response.

Jag activated his engines which roared as he lifted up leaving the Venator transitioning into space. All fighters did as told falling on him immediately. He saw the enemy fighter horde closing in. For a moment it looked like he was headed right for them then he quickly broke left increasing in speed. Although many had questions they all did so without hesitation.

The enemy fighters were quick to attack the Venator firing rocks and plasma cannons in staffing runs. The shields were taking heavy damage. Vill felt the ship shake from the various impacts.

"Sir the shields are getting dangerously low!" Yelled Brainiac.

Jag dipped the end of his fighter so that it would curve under the Venator all the fighters quickly copied his movement. Then corrected his course so they would turn right he increased in speed. He saw Vill's hologram appear on his dashboard as he flew deep under the Venator with his squadron then curved to shoot himself upwards over the Venator.

"Jag what the hell are you doing shields have been reduced to twenty percent!" Vill shouted at his new and seemingly temporary commander.

"My kriffing job." He replied make another course correction once high above the senator shooting himself downwards his engine blazing right above covenant forces. All fighters in line, "Co target as many fighters you can now!"

"On it!" The Co-pilot shouted back. Then after a few seconds, "Done."

"Kriffing fire!"

Three torpedoes broke loose from Jag's ship screaming through space. Everyone there opened fire targeting numerous fighters. The covenant, however, had not seen this coming and were taken by surprise as blaster bolts and missiles rained down upon them. Vill watched from the bridge as explosions broke all across space consuming countless covenant fighters.

"Alright split up into your squadrons either flanking right or left and finish off any survivors now!" Jag ordered curving right half the fighters following him. The other half curving left.

Then in one quick maneuver, the remaining covenant fighters found themselves encircled. Jag grinned a little as he targeted an enemy fighter and let loose his turbo canons. He watched as the three unsuspecting fighters were struck by them causing them to explode. Their ships roaring through the air the clone pilots flanked the survivors from both sides and proceeded to assault shooting down countless fighters. Explosions breaking out all over space.

An attempt at retreating was made by a small group of fighters Vill saw this. He looked to his crew.

"Target those fighters now!" He ordered.

The chain guns opened fire on the flying fighters blowing up three of them before Jag caught sight in space and diverted his squadron towards quickly increasing in speed. He had them in his sights and squeezed down on the trigger watching the fighters take the impact of cannon blasts which smashed and burned the enemy fighters before causing the explosions. His squadron copied and the fleeing enemy fighters were quickly destroyed.

"Are all hostiles neutralized?" Jag questioned.

"All hostile neutralized," Vill confirmed, "Return home. Good work Commander Jag."

Rok stood stupefied on his assault carrier. He'd deployed three hundred fighters all had just been lost in front of his eyes. He had to admit the enemy had played it well however it was only delaying the inevitable. He watched to see another clever play as the enemy flew into the gas giant most likely seeking to use the thick clouds of gas as cover. He would play their game mostly because all he had to do was wait. He knew their fuel was less than his own at least by a little meaning they would be taken by the planet's gravity once they ran out. Or he would find them with his two ships first and blow them out of the sky. Either way, he would win.

On the ground, Cody had made it to the village past a trench line Boss had dug to set up a defense. He then strategically positioned the tanks to use them as field artillery. The objective was to kill as many as possible. They stood ready.

Cody arrived in the village taking a second to catch his breath. He removed his helmet looking around as everyone was preparing to defend the village.

"This really the plan?" Questioned Cody, "To attract ten thousand armed soldiers and make some final stand in a small village?"

"Yep," Bly replied.

"We are all going to die," Cody said in response surprised the covenant hadn't struck yet.

The covenant finally began to fall in charging towards the village. Clone rifle men peaked from the trench line a chain gunner for every ten. They all opened fire in near sync. The crisp sound of blaster fire cracked. Jackals and grunts dropped dead immediately. Elites moved in next firing off their weapons. Several clones were hit and killed. The republic tanks opened fire with their rocket launchers. Explosions broke all over the attacking covenant line.

Then the wraiths showed up and angled their cannons up right. Three were left after the initial vehicular assault. They all fired in near sync the rounds whistling as they glided through the sky. The trench line looked up in horror. Several plasma explosions broke as they struck the ground the clones in the trench line were consumed by the blue explosions their bodies were disintegrated upon impact.

"Retreat to the woods now!" Boss ordered seeing this and having mapped out a probable escape route.

Cody and Bly threw on their helmets and were about to get their rifles ready. The covenant, however, attacked the village before they could. An elite armed with an energy sword cleaved a trooper in half through the waist as several others with carbines opened fire. Cody and Bly opened fire immediately the blaster bolts striking their two of their enemies through their skulls.

The swordsman took out a plasma grenade throwing it. The two clones moved to try and dodge the grenade that landed only a few feet away from Bly. The explosion was near defining. Cody wasn't hit by the heat but felt the shock wave exerted and found himself on his side. He got up his ears slowly recovered from the ring. He grabbed his blaster rifle quickly firing it on rapid fire fighting off three elites that were on him. He took out a thermal detonator tossing it towards a group of mixed race covenant soldiers using carbines. The explosion broke clearing out the squad in a fiery ball.

"Bly!" He shouted as whipped his head around looking for any sign of the trooper in his yellow striped armory, "Bly!"

"Fierfek!"

Cody turned to see the soldier on the ground he hadn't gotten far away enough from the blast. The right side of his armor was blackened. Cody charged over grabbing the troopers left arm and lifting him up quickly moving into a house to lay him down. He then got on his communicator explosions and gunfire breaking out in the back around.

"This is Cody I've got a wounded man here I need medical support now!" He shouted as the fighting outside grew more intense.

"Cody this is Boss the village is surrounded if you're still in there you need to get out now!" Boss yelled back over the communicator.

"How the hell do you expect me to pull that if we're Kriffing surrounded!" Cody shouted right back over the communicator.

"Alright do what you can to keep the wounded man alive I'll find a way to get you out just hold on!"

The communication ended at that moment Gree appeared with two ODSTs. The battle was still wagging outside.

"Gree please tell me you've got a way out of here," Cody said desperately now concerned for Bly's survival.

"I don't but we've got to move Bly somewhere safe. Luckily we've located a basement with medical supplies and we've got a makeshift stretcher. The ODSTs can carry him you and I got to cover him."

"Alright let's go quick!"

It wasn't long before Bly was clouded on to a wood plank that was definitely taken from a building. Cody then made sure his DC-15 carbine was ready Gree made sure his DC15s was ready. The two men then charged quickly identifying enemy positions as plasma and needles flew at them. Gree threw a thermal as Cody was very quick to lay down cover fire as he squeezed the trigger firing from the hip as they sprinted. He discovered just how surrounded they were fairly quickly.

They made it to another house on the only block in the village the clones had been able to secure. Bly was taken inside Cody following him Gree standing outside. He was taken down into the basement with a bunch of other wounded men. Cody looked around to see the wounded. One man laid against the wall staring blankly forward.

"Soldier are you ok?" Cody questioned the man sat there unresponsive.

"He most certainly isn't," Said a UNSC medic, "He complained about not being able to see and he was pretty close to the trenches. I think he looked directly into the plasma explosion without a helmet and it was so bright it blinded him. I'm pretty sure he also has shell shock."

"Shellshock?"

"PTSD."

"P….T….S….D?"

"What do you guys call it when a soldier's mental states been destroyed to the point of no return."

"They didn't care about us to actually name it."

"Well, whatever that man there experienced those scars are still with him and maybe always with him. Either way, he's not going back out."

Cody got one more good look at the man. He looked closer to see he quivered ever so often. The rest of the men were had carrying wounds. Broken bones, missing limbs, plasma wounds, and many more.

"Sir," Said one in 212th colors identifying Cody. His right arm had clearly been broken, "Help to come?"

"Helps on its way" Cody replied, "I promise you you'll live to fight another day."

"I believe sir always have."

Cody left soon after that going back outside his blaster ready he saw all the soldiers outside many of them demoralized. Gree was inspecting his blaster unsure of what to do.

"Alright listen up we've got brethren down in that basement wounded. They're relying on us to get them out alive. That's what we're going to do. I know you've had a hard day I did too. But all our lives have been hard days. Frankly, I'm getting tired of it we fight this last conflict and its over we get our freedom. I don't know about you but I'm not about to let a bunch of alien holy crusaders take that away from me or my men. Now load up we're moving out."

Minutes later Cody walked out with as many soldiers as he could find armed with rifles they sprinted across town their plan to cause a diversion to keep the covenant focused on them. Boss had called in to inform them that the main covenant attack force had pulled out. However, there were easily five hundred-one thousand enemy combatants surrounding and pushing into the city.

This was something the war veteran kept in mind as he leads his men through the city getting a communication from a small group of six soldiers that a tank was present. So Cody and his force moved in to provide support from the left flank. They soon discovered there was indeed a tank with a squadron of six elites they had managed to level the city block. Droid poppers were thrown first landing underneath the vehicle. They went off temporarily disabling it. They then moved quickly as they laid down fire upon the elites blasting each one in a quick succession. Normal fragmentation grenades followed to finish off the tank causing a series of chain explosions most colored purple. Metal shrapnel flew everywhere.

From the right, more covenant soldiers poured in. They were a groupie of jackals with energy shields. Quickly the chain gunner turned the rotary cannon on them making short work of the energy shielded aliens with fire support from a group of riflemen. However, it had made a lot of noise and covenant forces from all around began to pour in. Blaster bolts, plasma, needles, and bullets flew all about the area.

Cody found himself crouched in the wreckage of a building firing off his rifle with it set to its highest damage setting. Around him, explosions broke as more clones moved with rifles returning fire against their enemy. Cody focused watching as a group of elites attempted an assault with plasma rifles and carbines. He used his own blaster rifle to take off the head of one of the soldiers they others moved opening fire and throwing grenades. They were quickly shot down their bodies laid motionless on the ground dead.

From the right flank, a grunt with a fuel rod cannon arrived he raised it opening fire several times. Large green explosions broke killing several clones. Cody saw limbs that remained of the troopers fly in front of him.

He got up leaving cover as a group of troopers took over his flank firing off at the enemy. He needed to take out the grunt with the rocket launcher before he could reload. Cody turned his rifle on the grunt who was supported by several others. They saw each other and both opened fire the rocket launcher grunt took a blaster to his face completely vaporizing it smoke rising from where its head once stood. His buddies were quickly shot in the chest. Troops fell in behind Cody to hold down the right flank opening fire with their blasters.

"Hold the line boys!" Cody shouted as his order.

They did everyone fighting their hardest even while they found themselves boxed in. Next, to him, a trooper took three needles to the chest and took several steps backward about to fall over dead. The needles, however, exploded before he could blood and gore from his chest splattered everywhere covering Cody's visor.

Cody put the cotton part of his glove against his helmet to try and wipe it off to no avail. So he threw it off in time see an elite with an energy sword charging right for him. He went into a roll dodging the elite as a matador dodges a bull. He then fired placing three bolts into the warrior's side killing the elite. He joined back up with a group of soldiers near him. However, a group of three grunts charged at them holding activated plasma grenades in their hands.

They all fired killing shooting them down. But one closed in much closer than the others. A large hot blue explosion broke out three troopers nearest vaporized on an instance not even having time to scream. Cody was caught in the shock wave and violently thrown against a wall the back of his head striking it. Then everything for Cody went black.

Boss watched from the woods as the battle in the city broke out. He could hear the gunshots and plasma fire echoing. He desperately wanted to press in but he knew that would be utter and total suicide. One trooper walked over also anxious for a fight.

"Sir orders?" He questioned.

"Hold position until they move on then press in and check for survivors there's nothing we can currently do now but wait."

In the city, the situation had grown worse as Captain Fordo found himself back against the wall trying to communicate with A10 for air support. A trooper firing a way to his right was shot three times by a plasma rifle before dying.

Fordo saw he was about to be overwhelmed he reacted quickly grabbing his blaster rifle in one hand quickly placing three shots three an elite. Then bashed one coming from the side hard across the face throwing him to the ground. He placed the barrel on the elite's chest at point blank and fired killing the man. He heard more men coming from the side and drew his pistol leaving the blaster rifle in one hand. He fired quickly scoring five headshots against five grunts. He then turned both weapons against an onslaught of enemies and opened fire gunning down ten more men in the process as he backed up falling back with his troops.

That was when a rocket flew in clearing out ten charging grunts. Michael M16 with a rocket launcher charged in. Behind him, Alpha 17 arrived holding his Westar M5 blaster carbine he fired on full auto. He took to the war front and was very quick to place two shots each there the heads of several grunts then gave three elites an extra one shot due to the shields. Bacara charged with droid poppers and chucked them. Disabling all energy shield in the area.

Spartan two Michael M16, in turn, used the rocket launcher to break an elites skull. Alpha struck another hard across the face with the butt of his rifle. As the elite hit the ground shot him three times in the chest. Bacara charged with his rifle squeezing the trigger gunning down several grunts. Fordo moved in holding his rifle shooting dead several jackals who had lost their arm shields. More clones moved in from behind and the covenant was forced to fall back.

"Alright get the barrier reinforced move the AT-TEs up for fire support now I will not have a repeat of the whole Geonosis and throw infantry against infantry with no vehicle support." Alpha 17 ordered quickly.

The troops were quick to get to work. Bacara directing the men to set up everything as ordered reinforcing the barrier they'd built with chain guns and UNSC turrets. A few republic turrets were moved in as well. The AT-TE began marching towards them along with a turbo tank.

"Hmm," Alpha said thinking, "Do we have any land minds?"

"Plenty sir," Bacara replied.

"Then plant them damn it." Alpha said, "And where the hell were the mortar teams a few minutes ago." It felt good to be in the thick of it again. However, the thought that plagued his mind returned he had no clue how much longer they could them back, "Where have we evacuated the civilians too?"

"Center of the city sir," Bacara replied.

"Alright get me Vill," Alpha replied.

He waited for roughly five minutes as the communication went threw. He had a new strategy in mind for how he was going to get this done. He saw the commander appear as a hologram in his palm.

"Vill we are not going to able to hold the city much longer." Alpha 17 admitted right off the bat, "At any second they will overwhelm us they're starting to figure out that they have the tactical advantage."

"You may be right what do you want to do about it?" Vill questioned, "The Acclamator is going to get here till at least tomorrow mourning."

"Acknowledged," Alpha replied, "I say we cut our losses and let they're ground forces take the planet to move everyone on board the ship. Then when the Acclamator arrives we finish the battle in space and proceed to rain down upon the enemy."

"Alpha if you propose I land this damn thing on the planet-"

"No that's much to dangerous find another way."

"How?"

"I trained you to be an independent thinker figure it out."

Alpha then cut the communication right as the AT-TE arrived with its massive guns. Alpha looked over the horizons to see the covenant getting ready for a final push. He bit his lip knowing this could very well be his last day alive.

"Gentlemen it's been a great honor." And as Cliche, as it was that was all Alpha could come up with, "Get ready for the last stand."

A10 and his two wingmen flew above the city once again on patrol. A10 could see the large army forming up below and he knew he had to try something. He quickly got on his communicator to speak with them.

"On my signal strafe them," A10 said preparing the last of his torpedoes, "Now!"

All three pilots angled their ships noises towards the ground targeting a set of the wraith. A10 fired his torpedoes and the V wings fired their blaster cannons. A chain of explosions broke all across the ground consuming numerous covenant soldiers the tanks going up in blue explosions. The Blaster bolts pounded infantry soldiers and turned them to dust. The three pilots pulled up to see a group of seven seraphs approaching on theirs.

"Quickly attack pos-" A10 didn't yell fast enough as both Wingmen were blown away by rockets.

The ARC pilot increased in speed avoiding a rocket three seraphs went after him tailing him. The other four went towards the city. A10 knew he had to deal with these three enemy fighters before he would be able to provide assistance. He quickly pointed his ship upwards increasing in speed shooting up like a rocket. The three fighters followed him.

His hands moved fast on the controls as he dodged volleys of plasma and rockets fired at him from three different directions. He grinned his teeth knowing this tactic was a major gamble. He then deactivated his engine. Gravity took his ship quickly pulling him down as his ship spun around. He went past the three fighters in a second positioned right beneath them.

He then activated his engine quickly getting his nose to face the three fighters. He then opened fired quickly blowing all three away. He then shot upturned and shot back down he saw the four bombing craft closing right in on the city. He put his engine to the max as he curved to fly straight behind the enemy fighters closing in fast. He fired crazily blowing away two the other two broke off.

A10 followed one and while it was avoiding the reticles on his targeting computer he opened fire anyway. He missed the first volley and cursed under his breath as the enemy ship curved right he did as well waiting to take the shot he curved a bit more still not a perfect hit he opened fire anyway. The bolts clipped the side blowing the whole right side of the ship clean off sending the enemy craft flying towards the ground. The other enemy shot downwards fast in a suicide run. A10 watched the ground explosion from above. He was left speechless as he failed to shoot it down soon enough.

A large explosion had broken beyond the barrier kicking up dust and sending off a large shockwave throwing and killing numerous soldiers. The dust cleared and the barrier was gone instead an attack force of elite soldiers replaced it. Alpha was on his back from the impact when he saw the attack force moving in with energy swords, carbines, plasma rifles, plasma reapers, and fuel rods.

The AT-TE opened fire with its chain guns the large blaster bolts pounded the elites who scattered for cover among the wreckage of the city. Fuel rod shots flew towards the vehicle striking the cockpit and killing the driver in an explosion. Then the elites fired with their ferrying range of guns. The clones and marines were quick to return fire add a battle of attrition broke out. The gunners in the AT-TE were still alive and in a desperate bid to continue fire from the chain guns open the enemy. Several plasmas grenades went off across the battlefield as did several grenade explosions. Alpha saw the elites with fuel rods getting ready to fire again.

He grabbed his Westar M5 and was quick to fire it off the bolts striking one of the fuel rod soldiers threw his neck throwing him to the ground causing the launcher to fire towards the elites.

"Bacara get your men to focus fire on those rocket soldiers!" He ordered as more rounds struck the AT-TE which held but the damage was apparent, "And where are those Kriffing mortars I asked for!"

"On their way!" Shouted Fordo who just got off the comlink with plasma fire flying over his head. The troops nearest him provided him with cover.

However, those mortars became more critical spec ops elites with energy swords uncloaked as they struck the legs of the AT-TE. Alpha squeezed his trigger placing bolts through the head and back of one killing it. Michael M16 grabbed another one using his spartan strength to bash its head in with two strikes. Despite this, the front legs of the massive gave out and collapsed crushing the elites in the process. More covenant soldiers poured in applying greater pressure on clone forces. Bacara, however, had his men hold their ground he himself firing off his rifle nailing an elite in the head before throwing a thermal detonator. However, Bacara flinched as his body was thrown back a carbine shot flying threw upper right right shoulder fired from an elite marksman. The courage commander fell back wounded. One of his soldiers saw his commanding officer go down and quickly threw a grenade having the other men around him provide cover fire.

"Commander down!" He shouted, "I repeat commander down. Need medevac immediately."

Alpha saw a group of elites about to assault Bacara's position he charged over quickly with his Westar opening fire quickly gunning down two of them. His gun had overheated he quickly threw it aside and drew his blaster pistols firing them off like he was Jango Fett himself taking down three others quickly. Fordo moved in as well firing away on his rifle scoring two others with headshots. Alpha moved in and grabbed Bacara then eyed the AT-TE for cover.

"I'll cover you go! Go!" Fordo shouted.

Alpha then sprinted carrying Bacara over his shoulders the covenant saw him an elite taking aim. Then heard clinking mental to his right and turned to see a grenade his eyes widened before it went off his body consumed in the blaze with two others. Fordo stood up during a way on his rifle along with a squad of four troopers. Together they gunned down three elites, four grunts, and two jackals. They laid down cover fire for Alpha.

Alpha made it to the AT-TE and placed Bacara behind it as a medic and four mortars along with a group of rotary cannons arrived.

"Get in positions now!" Alpha started, "We're getting hammered out there."

Fordo saw a group of four suicide grunts charging towards his position. He opened fire shooting three of them down. The fourth took a bolt to the head but was to close. Everyone moved to try and seek cover as the explosion went off three clones were less the lucky and their body parts were scattered among the battlefield.

The covenant attempted a charge the elites leading the way but was then met by mortar fire the explosions erupted all along their ranks. Elites were blown to bits the impact ripping apart their bodies and scattering their limbs. The rotary cannons cracked blaster bolts flying across the battlefield shredding the remaining among the attempted covenant advance. Their victory was very short lived as a wraith pulled in the plasma turret on board opened fire the bullets flying through the chain gunners and several riflemen.

Alpha popped up from cover with a DC15 blaster carbine he fired off three rounds striking the gunner in the head. Fordo chucked a thermal detonator right at the plasma cannon. It landed in it the explosion broke causing a reaction causing the tank to go up in a big purple explosion. A line of jackals with energy shields formed up and raised. Many of the clones had exhausted their droid poppers. Elites formed a line behind the jackals using them as cover as they opened fire. Several clones were shot and killed. They had sprinted to close for mortar support and things went into close quarters.

Fordo raised to DC15s blaster carbines in the air and moved in. He fired away at jackals near point blank then in a split second turned on the elites. He fired both DC15s on rapid fire setting gunning down four with shots through the chest and head. Alpha moved in from the other side using a frag grenade the explosion scattered the jackals killing two. Michael M16 then used a battle rifle to accurately shoot the jackals threw the head splattering their blood across the ground. He quickly made short work of four elites placing two bursts threw each. Alpha then charged out going into a slide dodging several shots before grabbing a rotary cannon from a fallen soldier. He stood up bashed a jackal across the face throwing the alien to the ground. He then used his foot to stomp on its neck snapping it. He looked around and fired off the rotary cannon in close quarters gunning down ten enemies unlucky enough to be close to him. He then stood with his back secured and squeezed the trigger as he stood firm. He fired every single round in the cannon till it ran dry and stopped turning every round out to use by granting him a kill. He then threw the cannon at an elite throwing the soldier to the ground. He dove quickly grabbing the deactivated shield from a jackal strapping it on his own arm than with his other arm as he blocked the shots fired off a plasma rifle he had stolen as well. As soon as that ran out he cast it aside and saw an elite with an energy sword stand firm to face him. He grabbed the energy sword Fordo had given two days ago and ignited the blue blade. Both warriors charged at each other and swung. They then stood still.

The elite fell in half cut horizontally through the hip. Alpha had ducked dodging the elite's stab motion while he cut. Alpha then moved faster as he saw two other elites with plasma rifles face him. He charged running one threw pulling the blade out to then decapitate the other. Around him, troopers moved in to support the right and left flanks. He began for a second to feel like a Jedi. He then heard his communicator go off.

"Alpha." Vill said, "I've landed transports in the center of the city and ordered your vehicle to hold the perimeter. I got Jag leading air support. Get back here immediately."

"I'll fall back once every civilian and soldier is secure aboard the ship," Alpha said back over the comlink.

"Are you insane get back here right now you're too valuable to lose let your men hold them back," Vill replied.

"No," Alpha said cutting the comlink.

He then looked towards the enemies raised the energy sword and charged forward into the horde.

Cody was thrown awake with a headache. He turned to his right to see a trooper firing away on his chain gun. An ODST with an assault stopped firing to see Cody was awake. Cody could also see night had come about. He rubbed his head which hurt from the earlier impact.

"Sir you're alive you had everyone worried for a second." Said Arthur whom Cody recognized.

"What's happened since?" Cody questioned taking greater notice to see they were using the remains of a house for cover.

"Well, they're sending extraction." Arthur started, "But we have to break their lines and we've got to get to the forest. Boss is going to use mortar fire to give us a chance to pull our men out and send his last two tanks."

"Alright get the wounded onboard the tanks when they arrive. We'll need to keep up the diversion to keep the enemy off the tanks." Cody replied, "Get me my rifle it seems we've still got work to do."

"Sir might not want to lose this again either." Said Arthur handing Cody his helmet which had the blood washed off the visor.

"I'll try not to," Cody said placing it back over his head before being handed another rifle.

The mortar fire cracked and continued for a good ten minutes explosions cracked the whole time as smoked was kicked up. That was the signal that Boss was going to move in to get the wounded out. Cody moved with his rifle as the enemy soldiers outside stood confused about what was going on. Cody took advantage of the distraction. He fired three rounds into the chest of an elite went rapid fire into another. He then went into a dive dodging fire from a jackal with a sniper of some kind. Arthur took the alien out with one shot from his DMR. The five-o first riflemen took out three grunts with energy pistols as Cody got up and struck a jackal hard across the faced with the but of his rifle then stomped on the man's face crushing his beneath his now blood-soaked boot.

Cody turned his rifle on another group of elites and squeezed his trigger taking five down. Arthur charged out squeezing his sidearm an SMG taking out two others quickly. A twenty twelfth battalion member threw out a thermal detonator as the chain gunner followed Cody to provide him cover. Another squadron of clones moved to help their leader.

All watched as the famed commander Cody from the clone wars stood firing off his rifle with the refusal to surrender except to only death himself. And yet it seemed Cody stared death right in the eye and spat on him as he continued the fight. The men took Cody's attitude fighting back hard giving out their war cries not so much as to even be demoralized by the loss of a comrade instead they fought harder motivated to avenge their comrade and killed the bastard who dared killed him.

Cody fired his rifle off so much it overheated before exhausting its ammunition he threw it at another elite and grabbed a blaster pistol then shot his rifle in its gas chamber. Thus triggered the blaster to explode killing more enemy soldiers. Cody was then quick to grab a needler from a dead grunt he had no clue how it worked but fired it regardless. Five of the needles went right through the chest of an elite before exploding blue blood and guts going everywhere. Cody fired away on it. The needles scattered across the battlefield creating a messy onslaught of bodies. After it ran out Cody cast it as side his men laying down heavy fire upon the enemy. Cody grabbed an assault rifle from a dead marine and fired it looking down its sights. The bullets ripped through an advancing elite's neck blood flying. Cody watched as the soldier crashed to the ground and was quick to gun two others that tried to fill his position. The clip was then emptied so he cast it aside and grabbed a frag off the same marine chucking it hard and far. The explosion broke and his men advanced still firing. Cody then stopped as comlink began to ring. He was quick to answer it.

"Better be good news Boss!" Cody shouted over the sounds of explosions and gunfire.

"We've cleared an escape route move towards the forest now we'll keep you covered!" Boss shouted back over the comms.

"Good," Cody said cutting the communication then channeling the next to all the clones on open comms, "Alright men we are leaving! Fall back to the forest now!"

Cody stood continuing on the fight as his men all began to fall back in retreat. It was only as Arthur pulled back that Cody fell back in retreat the covenant was about to pursue the retreating clones.

In the air, Jag had been running air security with two other squadrons. They flew in towards coordinates a reconnaissance trooper had called in. They had managed to get close enough to spot the enemy they were informed were assaulting retreating soldiers.

"Dropping bombs!" Yelled the Copilot.

He pressed a button down and numerous republic bombs rained down from the ship upon the village in a line. The Covenant stopped as several bombs fell right upon their heads the explosions broke shooting high in the sky and clearing out most of the village as republic forces escaped.

"Good hit." The Co-pilot responded after viewing the devastation.

Cody charged into the forest having heard the bombing run absolutely obliterate the enemy. He marched down towards the river where he saw the lights of the LAAT gunships. His men ran ahead of him possibly one hundred left. However, Cody stopped as he found the villagers.

Their bodies blackened and melted from plasma fire, blown apart by needles, or riddled with holes from carbine shots. He heard about occurrence such as this during the days of the old republic. He believed the word used was genocide.

"Cody we gotta keep moving," Arthur said stopping next to him not taking the time to stare.

"Right," Cody replied deciding to contemplate more on that latter.

The two men charged making to where the gunships had landed and were being loaded. Boss stood there waiting as the last of the men were moved aboard. He then followed Cody in making himself last man out.

"Suppose the stories I heard about you were watered down," Boss said to Cody, "Good job commander."

Cody took a moment to catch his breath removing his helmet again and taking in the air of the LAAT as they took off.

"Don't congratulate me just yet. There's still the war to fight." Cody replied acknowledging this was a new conflict.

"Damn right," Boss replied.

Alpha could feel himself starting to give into fatigue starting to tire as he now holds a rifle he'd picked up from the ground. Firing it off he can feel the rifle becoming heavier. Many covenant soldiers had been killed but many clones and UNSC soldiers had also fallen. Now they were cornered in their last stand.

Then soaring the sky LAAT jets in firing off its rocket quickly blowing covenant soldiers and firing off its chain guns. Alpha sees it as covering their escape. He acknowledges this.

"Alright boys we're going hom-" Alpha was caught off by the sound of a single carbine shot that struck his ribs.

The hardened arc trooper felt the pain in his gut the burning searing pain causing him to crash to the ground. A normal clone would've been killed it was a good thing he wasn't normal. Michael M16 shouted orders as squeezed the trigger on his weapon. He then grabbed the ARC trooper helping him up. Then Alpha could hear the LAAT closing control as it weaved towards the ground exploding.

The Spartan two fired off his battle rifle as covenant soldiers were attempting to make a final push. Alpha found himself on the ground. Captain Fordo sprinted to his aid fast to lift his commanding officer up off the ground. Michael M16 and their rest of the men looked at the two arc troopers.

"Fordo get him out of here we'll hold them back!" Michael M16 shouted. He could already tell Alpha was about to counter argue, "No time for argument sir. It has been an honor fighting for you it'll be a greater one dying for you."

Fordo then ran through his gut wanted to stay he knew he'd be the only one able to force Alpha on retreat. And at the end of the day, Alpha 17 needed to live.

Michael M16 saw the approaching covenant horde along with twenty troopers who were still alive. He grabbed an assault rifle from a dead soldier along with some clips and loaded the weapon. The enemy an elite strike force with hunters. Michael turned the rifle quick to gun down five of the elites as he moved to the right dodging shots from another as he quickly placed rounds threw the others head. A couple of galactic marines who had been with Bacara saw the hunters firing off their arm cannons. They moved through the explosions thermal detonators in their hands giving out loud battle cries as they exploded on top of the creature killing it.

Blaster fire poured on the others head killing it. Mote elites poured in with carbines and plasma rifles. Five clones stood firing off everything they had one was shot through the head and killed on impact. Another was struck by a plasma grenade which stuck to his armor. The explosion then killed the other four. More heavy plasma fire poured in five other troopers felt the bullets fly through their bodies which shook violently before hitting the ground.

Michael M16 fired off every last round he had killing as many elites as possibly could. The last of the clones rallied on him as pulled his magnum out. They all opened fire many were picked off by snipers others ripped apart by needles. Michael was the last standing as he fired off the last rounds in his magnum killing five elites. He went to his hands bashing the skulls and chest of the elites in. Two with energy swords charged at him. He took out his knife thrusting it in one's neck blood splattering on him. Finally the other stabbed him in the chest with the energy sword. Michael grabbed one of the many plasma grenades on the Elite's belt. He pressed a button down activating it then head-butted the enemy soldier as hard as possible into the enemy horde. The explosion broke out killing six. Now the stab wound killed Michael M16 the second the sword was thrown out of his body. Regardless he was shot up as he slowly fell backward crashing hard on to the ground. There the mighty spartan two laid dead. He laid dead with the ODSTs, with the marines, and with the clone troopers all their bodies scattered across the ground in unison. They were all men who fought hard to save their brothers, to save their loved ones, children, to save their families, to save their friends. They the willing. The men who had chosen to charge through the fires of hell itself. And now these brave soldiers while to no longer wonder the earth while to never speak another word are at peace. For their fight has ended and for that, they will never be forgotten.


	5. operation total insanity

**Chapter Five Operation total insanity** **Day Three**

Alpha stood on the bridge healed from his wounds. Vill's plan was a tricky one but it worked. He'd managed to find a nearby star system that was completely uninhabited and plotted a course there. Then sent the gunships back to pick everyone else up. The Casualties had been high but they always had been even in the clone wars. Their reinforcements were en route to their new-found star system. Their fuel was low so they turned off the engines and chose to orbit a small uninhabited planet while they waited.

"Alpha we've spent a very large amount of time-fighting a war. Don't you think its to take a second and enjoy the peace while we still have it?" Vill said seeing the man over a holo table planning the next attack.

"Peace is for winners," Alpha replied, "And I haven't won yet. Our jobs not over until we retake and secure Marathon."

If there was one thing Vill respected most of all about Alpha it was his presentence. If you cut off the man's arm he'd grab his now disjointed limb and kill you with it. However, Vill really didn't see the point in starting the planning phase quite yet.

"Alpha planning right now is completely pointless you won't even know the number of soldiers we'll have in total."

"You said an Acclamator carrying ten thousand troops," Alpha replied confused, "Has something changed?"

"Kenobi has informed me that on the fourth day an unknown number of ships will arrive and on the fifth day seventy percent of our whole armada will arrive," Vill said with confidences, "The Covenant does not know that. We will be able to take them by absolute surprise with an overwhelming force."

Alpha processed that for a second. The covenant had no clue about where they had run off to either and it was already there the third day. If they waited for two more days then victory would be there's. However, he knew for a fact with their withdrawal the covenant's objective most likely changed as well.

"Vill, the Covenants whole strategy is to exterminate humanity wherever it lies by using the tactic of glassing whole worlds."

"Correct."

"Well, they don't have much reason to glass a world that no longer has human life. After all, planets contain valuable resources to fuel an intergalactic war effort."

Vill thought about this for a second. Tactically speaking you shouldn't destroy a world unless you have to. The CIS knew this as well as the Republic. After all base delta zero was a thing they had used to deny the CIS resources but at a cost of their own. Now bring a world under your rule was much more beneficial to your overall cause.

"Are you suggesting they intend to colonize Marathon?" Vill questioned curiously.

"That is exactly what I'm saying. And if that's true they will also have reinforcements maybe two assault carriers as the native humans call them."

"This raises new possible issues I don't like not knowing exactly what an enemy and what he's capable of." Vill replied, "What if we dropped ARF or BARC in."

"Our ARF troopers are all dead and the only remaining BARC troopers are on medical."

"Damn, well there is one additional ship set to arrive today perhaps they'll have additional recon units."

"Maybe so but every damn second you and I sit here and do nothing is a second the Covenant will use to prepare their defenses with" Alpha replied, "I will wait to the fourth day before launching the attack. I want to minimize casualties to the overall force as much as possible. After all, after this whole battles over I'm still going to need fresh motivated soldiers to fight."

Commander Cody arrived back on the venator and stood in the hanger a lot of blood had been shed good men had died. But he knew despite the heavy losses the fight was far from over. After all, it was a strategic retreat or at least that's what they were telling the men.

"Good job out there." Said Boss who spotted Cody as he himself was headed to the armory, "You fought hard and with valor about all anyone could ask you to do."

"With all due respect the fight's not over yet Boss," Cody started, "This is a simple break a rest period."

"You're a good man Cody if the war had been a true war I'm sure we'd have won the clone wars with men like you running the legions."

"Well this war is a true war and I do intend to win it."

"Good I'll see you on the war front then," Boss said then walking on seeing Fordo motion to him knowing the ARC most likely wanted to go over the previous battle.

Cody took a seat removing his helmet to take a second to process everything himself. It was all so odd when he really thought about it. One day you're sitting in your quarters practically waiting to die and the next you've been thrust into a war against a vicious alien force. Kenobi would say it is the will of the force. Usually when the Jedi Master talked of the works of the force Cody didn't care to take it in. He'd always relied on logic and what he'd learned on Kamino to get through life. But now he knew better that sometimes one needed to abandon logic and have faith things would get better.

"You've changed." Said Bly who had finished in the bacta tank, "I feel like it was only yesterday when you resented the very idea of having to fight again."

"It probably was yesterday," Cody started.

"Then what happened?" Bly questioned.

"I realized a few things not just about war but about life in general a little after you went down wounded and the bodies of the slain," Cody stated, "It's not about me so I better stop acting like it. Up until that moment, it was always why did the republic betray me. Why do I have to fight and kill again? As if it were up to me. But it's not the universe will not comply with my will. I am simply one of many beings within its grasp. So why to bother resisting it opposed to trying to improve it something the republic lied about doing. But now is my chance to do just what I thought I was doing during the clone wars. Simply put I must stop resisting the will of the force which has laid out my path so clearly, I was just too blind to see it. We are clone soldiers our purpose is to do acts of violence and evil so that others may live in peace and harmony. The republic didn't allow us to accept our true purpose. But now we have been given the opportunity to just that. Some men chose to be soldiers we were born to do it to devote our lives to a greater purpose."

"Well it's nice to know me nearly dying from a plasma grenade made you realize your calling in life. I hope you don't require any more assistance on my part because I rather like living." Bly replied in a slightly more comedic tone.

"I'll try my best but I can't make any promises," Cody said deciding to join in on the joke, "Might need an arm and a leg next time."

"O shut up," Bly replied just glad he actually had a social conversation with Cody for the first time since the end of the clone wars.

A few hours passed as they waited. Commander Vill had gathered Alpha, Fordo, and Boss in the bridge. Alpha kept to himself still in a bit of shock from the previous battle. The alpha class arc trooper knew he couldn't let Michael M16 die in vain he couldn't let anyone die in vain. They went out believing Alpha would be able to win the day. Now Alpha was not one to crack under pressure it didn't happen and wouldn't but he had to admit the covenant was definitely a more challenging threat then droids. Droids were predictable and didn't learn like an organic enemy.

"Sirs!" Shouted Brainiac, "We've got a ship coming from hyperspace!"

"Bout time." Alpha said having grown impatient with the waiting, "Hale them once they arrive."

Everyone turned to the viewpoint to see an acclamator blast out from hyperspace. Once that happened Brainiac was fast to work establishing a com link quickly. The clone engineer turned technician then turned to Alpha giving him a thumbs up to speak.

"Unidentified ship this is the Pioneer under command of Captain Alpha Seventeen do you read." He said as this over the channels and not a holo link. Vill also shot him a quick look of slight annoyance for essentially assuming command over the vessel when a chain of command was never established.

"Alpha since when were you a naval captain?" A familiar voice said right back over the comlink, "I just don't think you're qualified for the job."

"If isn't the null," Alpha said right back over the comlink in a joking manner, "Mereel you can't possibly be in charge of that Acclamator it's to undamaged."

"For your information, I'm the most careful guy in the universe but your right it's not technically my vessel." There was a pause right after that. Then what sounded like a bit of an argument in the distance.

"This Is Kal Skirata and we've never decided on who was in charge but seeing as I've got the shebs on this ship I'm the one who's going to do the talking."

"Kal Skirata what an honor," Alpha replied, "From what Boss has told me your the kind of guy who doesn't waste time so I'm going to cut to the chase. We found a planet met some friendly locals then met some unfriendly invaders. After three days of heavy fighting, they forced us off so we pulled the natives and our troops together and retreated here."

"What the famous Alpha Seventeen wasn't able to hold one planet." Mereel jousted over the mic.

"We took twenty percent casualties, not including the natives that fought with us," Alpha said right back over.

"O," Mereel replied realizing how insensitive that must've come over as, "My sincerest apologies."

"Damn it boy don't speak over me!" Kal yelled as he obviously took the mic back, "Well how can we help the whole ships been deprived of much-wanted combat."

"Do you have any Jedi," Alpha started, "Knights and Masters I have no need for a bunch of whiny padawans."

"Ha! Ha!," Kal chuckled at that comment, "You're in luck we've got two knights and a master what do you need them for."

Alpha cracked a smile. Perhaps they'd turn the tide of this battle before the day for even came. But he wasn't putting his all his money on that just yet.

"What we lacked threw out the entire clone wars," Alpha started building up to his point, "Good intelligence on the enemy force. I'm sure the null can handle that."

"We've got ARF troopers. Nulls and Jedi are overkill."

"Trust me Skirata if you'd been in the battle that ended hours ago you would understand that overkill is exactly what we need."

Hours later on the other ship named the redeemer after Mandalore the redeemer Kal Skirata put together a small recon team he hadn't actually briefed the details of the mission with. Alpha was sending one of the natives as an expert on the planet they'd be dropped in to. The recon team consists of both the Jedi knights. One Etain Tur Mukan who was one of the many leaders of the craft along with Bardan Jusik Then of course two of the Null arcs Mereel and Ordo. Skirata deciding it best to keep the other Nulls in reserve. Of course, he also wanted a good sniper which was why Vau also one of many leaders had suggested Sev however as good a sniper as Sev was Skirata had chosen Fi for being less trigger happy as this was a recon op, not a hit.

"What are we waiting for I'm going to be your age in clone years if we wait any longer." Fi joked.

"The native." Skirata said, "I just you'd prefer to go in with someone who has a good knowledge of the territory opposed to dropping you in blind."

"Blind ops are the best kind." Fi continued to joke.

However, everyone redirected their attention to the LAAT gunship entering the hanger that was carrying the native. The doors swung open and they all were surprised by what they saw. They all expected a native fighter to be a poorly equipped and poorly trained boy as that was ninety percent of the militia forces during the clone wars. However, instead, they saw an armored warrior carrying an assault rifle like a pro.

"ODST Sergeant Arthur Clarkson reporting in sir," Arthur said accepting Skirata as his temporary superior as he had accepted Alpha.

"ODST?" Skirata questioned.

"Orbital Drop Shock trooper was the special forces branch of the UNSC marine corp." Arthur continued, "I'm here to answer any questions you may have before we deploy to Marathon."

"Tell us about the war and the enemy you've been fighting."

"I'll try my best but we've had bad information on our enemy since the war started ten years ago."

"Ten years." Said Etain shocked knowing the clone wars were terrible but had only been three years in total.

"Ten years and our top analysts predict a possible twenty to come if we even last that long," Arthur said starting off pretty grimly, "But or analysts didn't take you into account so perhaps we can turn this around. The enemy is known as the covenant a militaristic religious extremist empire comprised of multiple alien races. And they have made it their goal to exterminate the human race which all of you are."

"Alright, it's a cause worth fighting for,"Mereel said changing the subject, "What of Marathon."

"Mostly grassland was a farming world made up of one central city and ten small villages with a countless number of farms."

"It doesn't really matter all too much but why the name Marathon do people on your planet enjoy running?" questioned Etain.

"I didn't think you'd have the word Marathon in your vocabulary," Arthur said finding that interesting especially since they had the same denotation, "The word in our language and why we named the planet what we did comes from the ancient period of our home world when a faction of humans known as the Greeks beat another faction of humans known as the Persians in a decisive victory at the town of Marathon after a retreating having suffered a defeat that resulted in heavy losses."

"I take it your people have a history of wars." Skirata inferred now interested.

"It's the national pass time," Arthur said as a joke.

"Finally a people I can get behind!" Skirata said only half joking.

"We better get on the recon op Alpha isn't known for his patience," Mereel said, in all honesty, he was getting impatient. It wasn't a fun thing to be trapped on an acclamator with nothing to do for as long as he had been on it.

 **Planet of Marathon Five standard hours later**

When they came out of orbit Mereel's eyes grew wider under his helmet as he saw just what they were up against. Now they were using a stealth ship as they made their approach to orbit. He didn't have to worry about the ten large warships in his view for now. Arthur joined him in the cockpit to see just what they were up against.

"It seems they've called for reinforcements." Arthur started before analyzing the ships running them through his head of every known covenant warship, "The big ones an assault carrier that'll be the problem the rest are battleships. It's obvious they're expecting us to return. Can you get us in."

"I once tracked an infamous general without being detected I can do this," Mereel said confidently.

"You tracked down general Grievous we get it just fly the ship," Ordo shouted back to his brother.

"Ordo I could've killed general Grievous in a true war," Mereel said going forward towards Marathon very carefully.

"Sure," Ordo replied very sarcastically.

After about thirty minutes of careful maneuvers, the recon team made it into orbit. Mereel landed the ship in a forest near a river. Arthur had directed them there. The cargo bay doors came open and the team walked out. They had been lucky enough to arrive while it was still night time.

The Jedi moved fast Arthur impressed at the speed they were able to move in using the force. The clones sprinted able to keep up. Arthur following suit.

They carefully moved from the forest up a hill where they saw a village which had seen serious fighting. This was evident with houses collapsed or missing sections of their walls luckier ones were just riddled with whole from bullets or some type of energy fire. Arthur looked ahead with his binoculars as Fi used his sniper carefully scoping the area for enemies.

"I see six," Fi said spotting tall aliens.

"Those are elites," Arthur whispered back, "The military backbone of the covenant they hold all the officer positions."

"Kill the elites first got it," Ordo whispered back.

"So they would know about covenant activity on this world potentially being able to map out bases, outposts, and anti-air positions?" Mereel questioned.

"Elites are like the fucking samurai," Arthur said then realized they wouldn't understand that reference, "To surrender is a fate worse than death. There's no way you'll get one to talk if you manage to take one alive."

"The officers dress in green?" Questioned Fi practically ignoring what Arthur had just said.

"Those are generals actually but you're-" Arthur was cut off as the Jedi and the nulls moved and Fi stood in position to provide sniper cover.

Etain had her back right against the wall of a damaged house Barden right behind her along with the two Nulls.

Fi meanwhile looked through his scope at the general shifting his aim to the man's upper shoulder he also saw five more soldiers join him. The republic commando sniper fired the first bolt striking the general right in the upper shoulder causing him to flinched backward in pain.

The Jedi and the Nulls sprung from cover the general caught by the force and rammed hard threw a wall knocking him out. Ordo and Mereel both opened fire with Westar M5 blaster carbines riddling the other elites with blaster bolts who were taken by surprise. Etain could sense other aliens moving on their position and quickly drew her lightsaber blocking several plasma shots fired by grunts with plasma pistols. Fi sniped both sending blaster bolts threw their brains.

The two Jedi then apprehended the general and dragged him back towards the towards Arthur and Fi.

"Let's get the hell out of here because I can almost guarantee it's not going to take the covenant long to realize we kidnapped one of their generals," Arthur replied. He'd also concluded that was all the intel they were going to need.

 **Day 4**

While more reinforcements were still set to arrive Alpha stood in the bridge of the pioneer awaiting the recon team. With him he his command formed by Vill, Boss, and Fordo and the command of the redeemer. This was formed by Kal Skirata, Walon Vau, Arligan Zey, and the currently absent Etain Tur Mukan.

"How big son?" Questioned Skirata thinking he just misheard Alpha.

"You heard me five times the size of a standard republic venator." Alpha replied describing, "We could bombard the damn thing with five of our ships from all direction and we still might not win. Why the hell didn't we steal the damn malevolence instead of destroying it? We could've reversed engineered the thing you know how useful an ion cannon that has the power to take down crafts ten times its own size would be right now. Damn incompetent military leadership!"

"Feel free to slap Skywalker upside the head when you see him. Right now we have to theorize how we're going to destroy a ship five times the size of our normal ships." Vau replied.

"Alright, what if we ram our warship threw at light speed the explosion should be big enough to rip through it right?" Vill questioned.

"No!" Brainiac shouted who had simply been listening until now, "That is the single stupidest thing you could possibly do! The explosion will destroy the assault carrier however it'll also consume the planet and the fleet at the exact same time. You are ramming an object at lightspeed that by itself is worth one hundred nuclear explosions not mention crashing into a craft worth possibly two hundred nuclear explosions by itself."

"Wait he mentioned nukes," Vau said, "What if one of us stored a nuclear missile in the acclamator replacing one of the missiles with it."

"Vau where did you get a nuclear missile from and why didn't you inform me you had stored it on my ship!" Skirata said remembering Vau had insisted on riding this specific acclamator stating it was good luck.

"Remember when we planned the coup?" Vau questioned, "And Windu I think said we needed a backup plan if everything went to hell."

"I thought that was relying on a group of mercenaries to help form an insurgency to launch a terrorist-style attack against Palpatine and Windu argued with the ethics of launching such an attack."

"Very close I told Windu if all else failed I was going to bomb the Senate and kill Palpatine he was ok with that. However, there was no way I was going to sneak an explosive device into that building after a failed coup. Security would be much too high and let's not forget he's a sith lord so the only way to ensure he was dead I concluded was a nuclear explosion. So I got in contact with some old associates whose families were prominent during the Mandalorian wars and one didn't comply with Revan's ultimatum kept their warship, weapons, armor, and nuclear armament. So naturally, I was able to get my hands on one. However, when Windu saw the bomb was a nuke he seemed uneasy about the fact I was going to kill Palpatine and restore order to the galaxy."

"Vau!" shouted Zey, "You were going to kill millions possibly billions of civilians to get to one man."

"Does it really matter I realized in doing so I'd brand all the clones war criminals anyways so I decided to hide the fact I ever had the nuke and lied to Windu when I said I disposed of it," Vau ended that story, "Moving on I have a nuclear bomb ok is it viable to use against that assault carrier."

"No the shielding would reduce the impact granted you'd do damage but not enough to take it down," Said Vill having talked to Arthur about past encounters between the UNSC and the covenant in space, "However the inside of the ship isn't so invulnerable."

"Hold on do you know how big a nuke is we're not just going to carry the damn thing into the ship." Zey interrupted.

"No of course not," Alpha said jumping in, "The rocket part is just to launch it we can remove the explosive parts and condense into a smaller bomb we could fit in the backpack of a republic commando."

"Hold on," Boss said seeing exactly where this was going, "I heard Delta and Omega squad are both presents on the redeemer along with Null class arc troopers now not to gloat but combat records prove they're the best. Captain Fordo the deadliest ARC trooper in history except for maybe you are right behind me. And I hear you want to infiltrate a ship the size of three cities full of enemy soldiers surrounded by more enemy warships while carrying a nuclear weapon that could very well go off before we reach the area of detonation probably the bridge or the engine room then said a team has to get itself out. Well, I can't help but wonder what unlucky bastards are going to form this suicide squad."

Alpha grinned under his helmet Boss knew exactly where this going. He didn't even really have to explain his idea he just sat there in silence.

"Of course one of Jango's hand trained soldiers thinks of this," Skirata marked, "And that's because I like it."

"Alpha you were on the ground do you really want to go close quarters with these guys?" Vill questioned, "You're going to lead a lot more men if you intend to breach and then get out alive."

"Well, you've already got another Mandalorian," Vau sad, "My nuke I'll carry it."

"You're also gonna need men to secure the extraction zone hardened infantry." Vill added, "Pioneers got plenty. Now how do you intend to bored this craft in the first place."

Now that Alpha had not quite thought of yet. However, he began to think about absolutely all assets at his fingertips.

"Zey would you say your lightsaber can cut through anything?" Alpha questioned.

"No, I know what you're thinking and it's insane all its going to result in is a bunch of dead Jedi floating through space."

"Hey most your plans left a bunch of dead clones on the battlefield," Skirata replied, "And I see where this is going it could work if we know exactly where to breach and where to plant the bomb."

"Meaning intelligence-"

Alpha was cut off as a trooper was shoved out of the way he turned to see Null Class Arc trooper Captain Ordo storm in the room. Mereel behind him and the two Jedi lugged in an elite general who had his hands cuffed and Arthur holding his rifle to the back of the general's neck with Fi casually walking in from behind.

"Someone order intelligence," Ordo said confidently, "Because I brought one elite general and I think that should make me a general don't you?"

Now, this actually impressed Alpha quite a bit. He slowly clapped his hands together to congratulate the intelligence team on their find.

"Now that's impressive if I do say so myself," Vill said, "And it seems like we're going to go with your plan Alpha."

"We always where regardless of the quality of intelligence," Alpha replied, "Now I take it this is the bastard who locked me in a siege and whose troops killed so many of mine."

"I am indeed," The elite general said surprising everyone with his galactic basic, "And as for your intelligence you're not going to get anything out of me."

"O we'll see about that prep him for interrogation this meeting is adjourned."

Hours later

Things began shaping up as three venators and an acclamator jumped out of hyperspace. Vill stood in the bridge ready to great them over the comlink. He patched a communication on open coms so all ships would receive.

"This is commander Vill of the pioneer welcomes to our forward operating base it's not much but it's only temporary." It was almost comedic to use a start system as a FOB, "we are currently in the middle of an interrogation but send your ships leaders here so I may brief them on the situation at hand."

The communication ended. Vill hope he'd have an actual naval officer so he could go back to the battlefield his element. Sure he could apply a lot of the same tactics and strategies but being on the ground just had more familiar challenges to overcome. He then quickly got on the ship's intercom.

In the hanger, most of the clones remained having allowed the natives to temporarily use their quarters to rest. Everyone turned their attention to the intercom as soon as they heard it crack signaling it was about to come on.

"Alright we're about to have some more guests make them feel welcome," Vill said over the intercom before cutting off.

Cody nodded as if Vill could see him before refocusing. He stood still as he saw a republic shuttle enter threw the hanger only minutes later. The craft landed inside steam exhausting from its ports as the doors came open. Then he saw four clones exit first they bore the unmistakable insignia of the wolf clan with commander Wolf himself next to their Jedi General Plo Koon.

Cody watched as they got off all the clones and marines gathered around. The Jedi and his soldiers stopped to great them.

"I don't require the force to know you've seen quite a bit of action in the last few days." Plo Koon said examining everyone in the room, "And you've made friends."

Another ship arrived next to master Koon's this one was just a LAAT out of it exited commander Doom and his Jedi general. Then another LAAT followed suit as soon as this one landed Cody's eyes grew wide.

"Please tell me you saved some guys for me." Said Captain Rex exiting with commander Tano behind him.

"Rex," Cody said approaching, "We left a whole planet and a fleet for you to blast."

"It's not too late to possibly reason with this enemy is it?" Tano questioned.

"Its ten years and fifty billion people to late," Cody said having gotten new information from the marines, "Simply put these guys don't care to negotiate they're worse than the seps."

Commander Bly approached Cody as the last ship made the landing. He got a look at all the new arrivals and smiled under his helmet to his former general had been in the last ship. Unlike the pioneer, these ships came with full units that weren't a mix from every unit. So he was also quite happy to know the three twenty sevenths had made it.

"The interrogation has finished," Bly started, "The plans been refined a bit Alpha wants everyone in the bridge. This includes everyone on this ship that was in the Alpha seventeen training program and the highest ranking of the marines and ODSTs."

Roughly ten minutes later with everyone settled in Alpha had all eyes on him. The plan hadn't changed too much just had direct targets and objectives now. He stood his hands wrapped behind his back as he gave a subtle nod to Brainiac who pressed a button that projected a picture of a detailed drawing of the assault carrier they were going to assault.

"We're dealing with ten enemy warships and approximately five hundred thousand soldiers on the ground with one established air base. We fashion but half that force in space. If we intend to win we must establish air superiority first. I won't even consider landing ground forces until then. Now we are outnumbered in space so you're probably wondering how does the great and wise Alpha Seventeen intend on doing just that," Alpha paused for a second getting a chuckle from one of the nulls about him being great and wise and the fact they knew his plan, "Take out their flagship which according to Arthur is-" Alpha said pausing for the ODST captain to take over.

"A CAS class assault carrier it's about five times the size of the ship we are currently in. Its shielding is like nothing we've ever encountered and through your weapons and shielding are quite impressive I'm not a gambler and I don't think anyone else is here which is why-" The ODST stopped queuing Vau.

"We're going to blow it up from the inside with a nuclear bomb I acquired the details are classified and no I will not declassify them right now. However getting on the inside of a ship like that surrounded by smaller but still deadly battleships is difficult which is why we're not going to bored it in the traditional sense." Vau ended his part nodding towards Boss who had the special assignment.

"We found the most Ludacris way to possibly breach a ship possible," Boss said taking a pause still in disbelief this was the plan, "We're going to place Jedi on the outside to cut holes in the ship to implant strike teams within the ship protecting vau who will be carrying a nuclear device that will be placed on the ship's engine ready for detonation." On the hologram it highlighted the engine room and the proposed breach zone and the engine room, "Now it is powered by three engines however once the nuke and planted it'll take out all three engines."

"And thanks to the intel we extracted from the general using a bit of influence we know that the ship has forty thousand warriors, however, the ship's captain got overconfident and deployed thirty thousand to the planets surface leaving us ten thousand warriors to deal with." Etain contributed having conducted the interrogation.

"Now the final part of the operation is extraction this is just as difficult if not more difficult than infiltration. We considered simply regrouping in the hanger then attempting to steal a ship to fly out. However, it has been pointed out to me that covenant ships are flown quite differently from republic ships and we lack the time to properly educate our men in that. So we are going to drop our best infantry personal into the extraction hole. Their job is to make their way to the hanger and secure for an evac shuttle to get them and the strike team out." Vill added on this easily being the most intense part of the job, "As an added we want to cause confusion so we're going to try and implement a bunch of different points for different diversion groups to enter who will fight their way to the hangar. This way the strike team isn't getting hounded by a force of ten thousand soldiers all at once. Then as a final part of the plan it is imperative we keep the ten battleships distracted so we can infiltrate and extract this will prove difficult but more battleships are going to arrive and I'm going to send another message to have them arrive in the battle so we can horde around the enemy until the strike force has pulled out. Now the final part of the plan is imperative we must clear the blast radius which will be the size of a city and through the ship we are infiltrating is larger than a city if you're too close to the engines your ship will be in jeopardy. Any questions?"

That was the whole plan. Perhaps there was a better way if they knew more on the actual power of a covenant assault carrier but the fact of the matter was they didn't. They had ok intel but given what they experienced in the clone wars ok Intel was better than bad intel. So they would work with it and go through with this insane plan.

"Operation needs a name." Captain Rex pointed out, "After all assuming we manage to pull this off it'll make some history book and therefore needs a name."

"Hmm," Skirata sighed, "How about operation total insanity as that is what this is when you break out down."

"Alright there it is operation total insanity," Alpha said, "Now I'm reactivating the old rank structure in the republic making everyone in my training program a commander. They will be in charge of the infantry brigades moving in to hold out for the strike team. So everyone returns to your ships and do what you've got to prepare because we're in for the long haul here on out."

Commander Cody stood in the hanger near a LAAT the very LAAT he was going to fly real close a large enemy battleship that was guarded by ten others. That wasn't even the deadliest part. He'd operated in a lot of tough spots during the clone wars. Ryloth, Sarash, Umbara and, Geonosis just to name a few. But not even the attempted coup of Coruscant was this insane.

This mission really could kill him. That was a thought that plagued his mind the more he thought about it. Everyone past mission could've easily killed him. But there was something about this that told him this would be the one. He took off his helmet to stare into its visor remembering how many conflicts he had seen through it.

The venator itself was already traveling through hyperspace headed into the battle. Cody came to terms with it. Yes, the odds of death were high but it was a price he had to be willing to pay. A victory not only meant saving innocent lives victory meant saving all his brothers in exile the boys of the twenty twelfth were out there and the seventh sky corp and they needed a world to land on and finally find their purposes. Cause in the end that's what really mattered the most when the shooting started all the politics and justifications flew out the airlock after that. All there was in that moment of war and violence was the man next to you.

"Cody." Captain Rex called out as he approached. He'd convinced Tano to have the battalion stay aboard the pioneer and let the other battalions run there ship. For after the briefing he told Alpha himself if we're going to do this there's nobody I'd rather be jumping through that hole with then Commander Cody, "Ten minutes till insanity." Everyone was counting done the second till the operation began everyone counting down the seconds to insanity.

"Then we better prep." Cody replied placing on his helmet, "Alright everyone on deck!"

Cody would have one whole battalion of men going in with him, not including Rex's battalion. The battalion was made up of former five o first personal, shock troopers, airborne from the twenty twelfth, and recon troops from the forty-first elite corps.

"Alright, we are infiltration actual meaning we will deploy with Delta and Omega squadrons who will be guiding Walon Vau who will be armed with the nuclear armament." Cody told them, "You've all been briefed on the plan. I'm not going to lie to a lot of us are going to die you've all seen what the enemy's like on the ground. And while Rex and a battalion made up of his personal selection will accompany us they have not faced the same enemy we have and are relying on us to pave the way. But at the end of the day, we're going to win. Because we're clones and clones don't fail."

They all have got a small battle cry before readying their blasters and then boarding various LAAT gunships.

A10 watched as the breach teams were getting ready. He had a very important and risky job. He had to lead the fighter wing in keeping the LAAT's safe until their crews arrived over their designated locations. He jumped in his headhunter and knowing everything would ready. He'd been told Jag had done a number on the enemy's fighter strength but now there were larger and deadlier battleships to worry about. On the bright side, more venators and acclamators were on their way meaning more starfighters and air support against the covenants. Vill said his intent would be to try and pull the battleships away from the assault carrier by dividing up his small fleet and attacking from all around. He had expressed to A10 to only be concerned about the enemy fighter squadrons. However, A10 found that difficult.

"Five minutes till insanity." Said Niner to the rest of the bomb team. He was leading Omega in, "Vau you've got the nuclear device."

"Right here," Vau said putting a large backpack down, "We took out the explosive material and condensed into a smaller more portable bomb." Vau then threw the heavy pack on his back.

"Alright commandos in the vanguard and arcs watch the back keep vow in the middle if even one stray shot hits that pack we're dead very dead," Alpha said harshly.

"You heard him deltas we're getting all the action," Boss said to his squadron ready to move out.

"Until we reach the engines in which I will have to set the device while the rest of you hold out," Vau said.

"I don't know about the rest of you but this is definitely going on my top ten list of insane missions," Darman said making sure the grenade launcher attachment on his rifle was ready.

"Darman this doesn't compare to anything we've done before," Niner said in reply.

"Shows how much action you guys got in the clone wars." Sev replied, "We were deployed to Umbara."

"Sev for once I agree with Niner," Boss started having faced the enemy, "The people we're about to face have dedicated their whole being to war they have skill and tech a very deadly combo. What we're in for blows the whole clone wars out of the universe in comparison."

"Really the general didn't seem that bad,"Mereel commented, "He only tried to kill me four times during the interrogation."

The strike team loaded into a LAAT gunship read for quite possibly their deadliest assignment to date. However, they always got missions that were worse than the last so for them it was a challenge that was welcomed.

Vill remained on the bridge he could feel sweat dripping down his neck as he heard one minute to insanity. This one operation would overshadow all three years he'd spent fighting the clone wars regardless if it went right or wrong. Skirata stood in the bridge with him as well handing over command of the redeemer to Etain in order to provide his overall military expertise in the space battle.

"Based on what your men have told me so far you've done a good job so I trust you can win one more battle. That's all you should think of as just one more battle you've got to fight." Skirata said knowing Vill was growing nervous.

The blue striking lines of hyperspace disappeared one final time as they came out of hyperspace Vill felt the violent jerk of the ship as it ceases. However, his attention was now brought to the viewpoint where he saw the enemy fleet he could not hesitate to give the order any longer.

"Insanity is a go!" He shouted over the comlink to every ship and officer under his command.

All the ships opened fire upon the covenant fleet explosions breaking all over space at first taking their enemy by surprise.

On the assault carrier fleetmaster Rok simply stood there as he felt his ship take several barrages of enemy cannon fire and a few rockets as well. His shields held as he had expected and while some of the battleships took more extensive damage he was confident he would win this without too much effort. He patched a communication to his fleet.

"All battleships engage!" He ordered, "It seems the aliens brought along some friends deal with them just the same."The battleships complied moving in to engage the enemy warships leaving Rok's ship alone.

"Fleetmaster," Said one of Rok's officers, "What of us."

"We will wait in reserve I will waste their assets first and then when they are weakened swiftly finish them!" Rok replied forming a fist in his right hand.

A10 took a deep breath before firing up his headhunter right as the LAATs fired themselves up as well. The long trek to the assault carrier would now commence.

He pulled up into space going right ahead of the gunships with countless fighter squadrons falling from all the cruiser. They sped up abandoning their warships. Leaving the venators and Acclimators to temporarily handle the battleships on their own.

A10's fighter group leading the LAATs came upon the assault carrier quickly the assault carriers response was simple and that was to send in its remaining fighters.

"Alright, bombers break off for the initial strike!" A10 ordered as he broke left after an enemy fighter squadron to help cover the venators better.

"On it." A Y wing captain replied.

A group of twenty Y wings flew in on the assault carriers right flank. Plasma fire flying at them from every direction. The captain did not waver as he quickly released his payload of torpedoes upon the craft. Several explosion cracked across the longship. The tail gunner fired off crazily as several attack fighters swooped in to intercept the bombers to try and prevent a second bomb run.

"Alright!" Cody shouted from his LAAT, "Here we go!"

The doors swung open everyone with an oxygen mask attached and jet packs ready flew out Cody leading his group Rex coming up right next to him. It was insane to watch as green plasma bolts flew everywhere all around them as they made their charge. Several squadrons were picked off and blown away before even getting close.

Plo Koon and the wolf pack landed first having the most experience with this kind of thing they would cut the whole for the strike team to enter and Cody's division to follow. Several covenant aircraft flew towards their position ready to strafe but were intercepted by Captain Jag quickly blowing before Koon's eyes the shock wave exerted from the explosions exerted on all of them as more troops landed on deck.

"Breach Jedi!" Vau yelled over the comlink as his team finally landed.

Plo Koon quickly drew his lightsaber and plunged into the exterior of the spacecraft quickly cutting a hole. After that Delta squad charged in first followed by ODST Arthur with their jetpacks as several grunts were sucked out into space.

Boss was first into the alien spaceship and the exterior was like nothing he'd seen in a ship before. So far all the hostiles had been sucked out into space making it easy for everyone else to move in. Vau came in second then Alpha and Fordo moved in joined shortly afterward by Ordo and Mereel. They activated magnetic boots attaching themselves to the ground of the ships hull.

Cody and Rex brought the infantry in not long afterward landing behind the strike team. Then finally Commander Wolf lead the wolf pack in and Plo Koon and commander Tano followed last. They all saw the door entrance into the wider ship and Koon could feel the presence of hostiles on the other side. However, they'd have to press threw to get the mission on with.

"Fixer hack that door everyone else ready yourselves!" Alpha shouted raising his Westar M5 up so that it was ready to shoot the second the door came open.

Fixer walked over to the door and while the system was in a different language computers always had one language. Everyone else took the position. The door swung open seconds later and everyone opened fire as a group of elites stood ready to fight. The blaster bolts pounded them killing them as they were then sucked out into space. Everyone was then quick to charge through the door and as soon as the last soldier was thrown Fixer shut it and gravity was restored.

"Alright remember to secure the extraction site and then keep the extraction site secure." Alpha said to Cody as the rest of the strike team sprinted down the hallway, "We won't be able to evacuate otherwise. I trained you well so I expect to come back and for my decree to be met." Alpha then left running down the hallway to join the rest of the strike team.

Now the real reason two whole battalions were ordered to follow Cody in was that they expected heavy casualties. And they had taken heavy casualties indeed now they had just twenty-two soldiers left.

Rok was staring at footage from the deck of his ship he saw those he regarded as aliens charging on to the deck following those with single bladed energy swords trying to cut holes in his ship. And while he found this as tactically stupid he did admire the bravery of these soldiers as many of them willing accepted the fact they would be blown away by the various plasma cannons on his ship. He would trade hole races in the covenant for soldiers with that kind of attitude. He felt the ship shake violently from a barrage of his own starfighters blowing away soldiers trying to breach. Angered he jumped on the communication systems.

"Cease your bombardments and let the turrets pick them off you're only damaging the ship!" Rok shouted angered. There was no way he'd lose this battle because his own pilots depleted his shielding.

Boss led the way through the long hallway with his DC17 they'd already encountered a group of grunts and jackals who were dealt with in a quick and efficient manner. The engineers weren't too far off. But Boss could hear marching up ahead he held up his hand ordering everyone to stop and prepare for a firefight.

Around the corner, a group of six elites on patrol was taken by complete surprise Boss and Fixer opened fire first the blaster bolts ripped through the faces of three. Everyone followed suit but not before the elites could lick off several rounds from their plasma rifles. The elites were each shot up by numerous blaster bolts.

"Fierfek!" Fi shouted going against the side of a wall.

Alpha turned his attention to the now wounded sniper of omega squad. He's been shot in the shoulder by a plasma rifle. Everyone held still but could hear yelling and running as more covenant soldiers were charging at them. Delta squad opened fire faster this time taking out two jackals and another elite.

"Patch it up fast!" Boss shouted, "We've got to keep moving before they realize were sitting around for a wounded guy."

"Kriff you Boss you're not the one who just got shot how am I supposed to fight like this?" Fi questioned finding himself no longer able to be a capable sniper.

"Shoot with one hand." Suggested Ordo, "Might not be able to handle a sniper but you won't be defenseless."

More blaster fire sounded this time was a group of unlucky grunts. Boss turned around this time growing impatient.

"Come on before they send one of the big ones!" He said referring to hunters.

The hanger of the assault carrier was nearly empty as all the dropships were planetside and all the fighter craft were either outside fighting or planetside. However, there were still guards on duty mostly elite minors commanding grunts and jackals. Their attentions were caught as they heard a door slide open. The sound of a blaster echoed throughout as one of the grunts was shot right in the face. Then blaster fire exploded as clone soldiers charged elites dropped like flies as others sought cover behind boxes before returning fire.

Cody and Rex were both bold as they charged in first Cody falling behind Rex using the larger DC17 rifle on rapid fire covering Rex who liked getting up close and personal. He was quick to close the distance with a group of jackals then send a blaster bolt to each of their heads. Wolf came in chucking a thermal detonator as did several other troopers. Tano and Koon came in and used the force to guide the thermal detonators towards elites who were using various crates as cover as they fired back. They looked at the grenades tried to run but they weren't fast enough the explosions cracked smashing and melting their bodies. The rest of the troops poured in quickly everyone blasting away and quickly assuming control of the whole hanger. Cody quickly got on the comlink.

"Hanger secured," Cody said.

Vill looked at the blue hologram of commander Cody as outside the space battle waged a whole covenant warship exploding as a republic venator began evacuating. Skirata was barking orders to the technicians having the ship change positions and fire.

"Good I'll see if I can get a few shuttles in holdout," Vill said looking up Skirata staring at him.

"They secured the hanger good," Skirata said, "Because we just lost a venator."

Vill then watched the evacuated venator explode before his eyes he flinched raising his arms as if the explosion would rip through his own ship and strike him. After it was over he stood there in shock they'd destroyed one covenant battleship out of ten they lost one venanator out of six ships. It was a much heavier loss for them.

"The crew?" Vill questioned.

"Evacuating here now." Skirata replied, "Look you are going to have to call all the starfighters back if we're going to last."

"There are still five teams trying to make their way in they'll have no cover."

"They won't have anything to come back to if we're blown out of the air. Those battleships lack fighter escort we do not if we don't cease our only advantage its over."

"Fine call them back."

On the surface of the assault carrier, one attack group carrying rocket launchers was trying to make its way on the top. The Jedi in charge looked up as he saw the starfighters pulling away and then turned to see one of the many plasma cannons pointed right at him. He accepted him and his men were going to be one with the force as the green beam fired disintegrating all of them before they could even scream.

On the inside Boss lead the strike team to the engine room several thermal detonators were thrown in before breaching. ODST Arthur took the point after the explosions broke quickly placing three rounds through a grunt whose blood splattered the walls. Delta and Omega squad than both poured in blaster bolts quickly filling jackals and skirmishers also standing guard. The elite warriors moved to quickly try and intercept them Vau, however, had a surprise for them and charged forward out of the group right at them and flames ignited from his gauntlet engulfing the elites who then screamed as they were being burnt for a Mandalorian always carried heavy.

The republic commandos were then quick to put the elites out of their misery sending each three to the chest and two to the head to ensure the kill. Fi was laid down under the guard of Fordo, Ordo, and Mereel as the commandos and Alpha moved with Vau who proceeded to plant the device beginning to set it on a deuterium-tritium fusion reactor.

Meanwhile, in the hanger, Cody and his group of troopers had the hanger held down and slowly the surviving breach teams made their way in. Cody recognized the distinctive yellow stripes, pauldrons, and Kamas of the 327th as the troopers ran in behind the blue-skinned Twi'lek Jedi Aayla Secura.

"You boys certainly did a good job," The Jedi general said as her men helped secure the area.

"We certainly did our best," Cody replied then raised his blaster as he heard one of the doors swish open to see elites and grunts charging in. he set the damage setting on his DC15 on a high and opened fire immediately sending five shots threw an elites chest. All the other troopers moved opening fire as well the Jedi all drew out their lightsabers.

Several plasma grenades were thrown at their position. Cody could feel the heat of each explosion several men were killed more wounded.

"Rotary canons up front now!" Commander Cody shouted as he then pointed.

His orders were followed quickly as the rotary gunners sprinted and opened fire on the doorway the enemy was pouring in from. Another door from the left opened up and numerous clone soldiers of different battalions charged threw. Bacara coming to the last firing off several blaster rounds before lobbing a thermal detonator down the hallway.

"Bacara what happened to your battalion?" Questioned Rex seeing as a stupid question remembering this was in all technicality a suicide mission.

"Sixty percent casualties captain," Bacara replied, "Now where the hell is Vau and the strike team I don't want to spend another damned minute in this death trap."

"Hear that Cody its actually too intense for the galactic marine marshal." Jousted Rex with a bit of a chuckle.

Before anyone else could relish upon that joke several explosions cracked as a grunt with a fuel rod moved in. Cody was quick to shoot him through the head but then jackals charged forward forming a shield wall with elites in the backfiring plasma rifles. Several clones were shot dead by plasma fire. More were blown apart by plasma grenades.

Plo Koon thought quickly as he and Tano moved forward Wolffe and Rex providing cover fire. Then used the force to shove the shield wall back the elites standing firm as jackals were rammed into them. A thermal detonator was chucked. The elites attempted to evade the explosion killed three. They were then met by heavy blaster fire.

"God, I hate this plan," groaned Scorch as he heard metal boots sprinting down the hallway, "Vau you almost finished over there?"

"Shut your mouth Scorch before I come over and rip off your face," Vau hissed, "I need to make sure we have enough time to clear the blast zone unless you want to be disintegrated."

Then the enemy broke threw jackals forming a shield wall as elites from behind opened fire. Now, this was a problem they were coming in to close for grenades. Sev, however, had a theory as he eyed a plasma grenade dangling from an elites belt. He moved forward regardless of his own safety and opened fire. The bolt flying past a jack and going into an elites plasma grenade triggering. An explosion broke throwing everyone back. The jackals were all killed the elites wounded. Sev hit the ground hard wounded bad along with Fordo their armor blackened from the heat.

Boss didn't take time to contemplate what happened but quickly got up and placed two shots through the head of a now shieldless elite. Mereel and Ordo quickly gunned down the others.

"Sev you crazy bastard did you know it wouldn't kill us?" Mereel shouted.

"I theorized their shields would absorb most of the impact," Sev replied his voice weak as he was wounded.

"Three casualties Vau how much longer do you need?" Questioned Niner tired of sitting still.

"Stop complaining I'm finished we've got twenty minutes to get out of here before we're all kriffed," Vau said standing back up holding his rifle.

"Fierfek," Boss cursed, "You said you'd give us time."

"Less talking more sprinting," Alpha replied quickly lifting Fordo over his shoulders and sprinting Mereel and Ordo now taking the point.

Arthur aided Fi and Scorch got sev and everyone charged down the hallway to try and get to the hanger before things literally went nuclear.

Vill watched as the sacrifice paid off as pressure was put on t the enemy battle cruisers by the starfighters. Two Battleships had gone done since he pulled the starfighter wing in. However, now the assault carrier was cruising towards striking distance and began to fire. That was when he got a communication from Alpha.

"Bombs planted we're moving to the hanger now those shuttles better kriffing be there by the time we arrive," Alpha said.

"The bombs active!" Vill shouted seeing how close the assault carrier had closed in, "How long till it blows."

"Eighteen minutes." Alpha said then blaster fire broke out, "I gotta go."

"Fierfek!" Vill shouted and punched his fist against a computer console, "Scramble whatever shuttles we have now and order all the other warships to move back and surround the assault carrier from a distance to draw fire away from the shuttles!"

It took five minutes for the order to go through the maneuvers resulting in a battle of attrition with seven covenant ships one an assault carrier vs six former republic vessels. The odds were even if the assault carrier wasn't worth at least five enemy ships. Vill was making a gamble as he moved his ship closer the assault carrier focused on firing at the ships trying to flank it with battleships in pursuit. It wasn't long till they became the target of much of the assault carriers firepower.

"Tell those damn shuttles to go now!" Vill shouted as his crew furiously fired back.

As a then consular class cruiser was released from the pioneer flying towards the assault cruisers hanger under heavy fighter escort in the distance three more republic ships came out of hyperspace.Two acclamators and one venator. On the bridge, a Jedi general overlooked the chaotic battle.

"General Skywalker orders?" Questioned commander Appo of the five o first.

"It seems they are unaware of our presence make it noticed and launch all three ships against the big one." General Anakin Skywalker ordered very confidently.

Cody watched as the evac cruiser flew in and made the landing. His men were quick to set up a perimeter around it as enemy soldiers poured in from everywhere. It seemed the admiral of the fleet was catching on to what they were doing. The strike team with their wounded moved in only a few minutes later.

"Alright wounded first!" Alpha shouted finding that the fair way to do things.

"How long till the bomb goes off?" Questioned Cody as the arc walked by.

"Ten minutes!" Alpha shouted.

"Fierfek!" Cody shouted.

Rok looked on one of his cameras and saw his enemy now retreating into another craft to pull out towards their ship. He would deny them retreat. He stood ready to focus absolutely all his firepower on the ship currently next to him unloading everything on him.

"Crew!" He shouted, "Focus fire on the-"

He was cut off as he heard several loud explosions and felt the ship shake as the shields took the brunt of the damage. He looked on his scanners to see three craft approaching from behind. He was surrounded was this their plan. If so it was certainly clever but it wouldn't help them.

"Order two of the battlecruiser to focus fire on the three crafts that have revealed themselves along with half our own arsenal," He told his second in command.

"Why can't you?" He questioned.

"I must deal with the pests in the hanger," Rok replied going towards the door.

In the hanger, Cody was firing away on his blaster using the cruiser as cover at a mixture of covenant soldiers. He then heard a click and his blaster stopped firing smoke exhausting from the tip. This meant he was out or he had overheated it to the point of damage.

"Fierfek!" He cured throwing it then moving behind the ship.

"How many guys do we have still alive?" Questioned Cody and Bly and Rex both firing away as he ran out.

"Casualties were very heavy but its still going to take two trips to get everyone out," Bly replied.

"Ships filled!" Shouted a trooper who then shut the door, "Move clear so we can leave."

Everyone quickly cleared the area around the ship moving back in the hanger to put more distance between them and the enemy. The cruiser took off lifting out of the hanger flying back towards the pioneer. Alpha watched it go off and then all enemy fire ceased and hordes of elites charged in with hunters reinforcing them surrounding the area. The remaining soldiers were very small in numbers and saw no point in fighting any longer.

Then everyone saw the fleet master enter in his grand armor with a zealot to each side. He clapped his hands together but it was a genuine clap.

"You aliens are quite impressive and have brought me joy. You are perhaps the finest warriors I have ever faced." Fleet Master Rok said, "We Sangheili are a very proud warrior race and genuinely respect and even appreciate a good fight. Which you have so violently put up."

"If you're going to kill us how about you just do it already!" Shouted Boss looking around and seeing no direction in which there wasn't at least one hundred guns.

"I could do that," Rok started, "I could do that quite easily. But that would not be a satisfying end to this battle. Despite what you might think I take no pleasure in outright slaughter no Sangheili does we live for the fight."

This sounded very similar to the Mandalorian way of life. Alpha needs a way to buy time for the next arrival and new he had ten minutes left.

"I see," Alpha said, "You seek to fight the leader one on one in an honest fight."

"I do if he wins I will allow you to return to your ship so that you may die with the rest of your brethren. If I win then you all die by the hands of my soldiers." Rok said.

"Fine but we do this like my people," Alpha said referring to Mandalorians, "No armor, no shields, and no weapons hand to hand like true warriors."

"I agree to your terms," Rok said finding this bold.

"Then let's begin," Alpha removing his helmet and passing it to Boss ready to unstrap his armor.

Vill meanwhile noticed shooting had mysteriously ceased against them from the assault carrier which was now entirely focusing on Skywalker's fleet. Vill had managed to get in contact with the famed Jedi general and summarize the plan. To which Skywalker replied sounds like something I would've thought of.

"Sir they've ceased attacking," Brainiac said from his console.

"I can see that sergeant," Vill said, "Redeploy the cruiser then move us to a safe distance."

"You're planning to abandon them," Skirata said referring to everyone still aboard the assault carrier.

"No they can use the cruiser to clear the blast zone but I'll be damned if we're next to that thing when the bomb goes off," Vill replied leaving out if they have time and if they're not shot down.

Alpha took a hit hard across the face from the elites closed fist throwing him back. Both men abandoning their armor. The fleet master came him fast another strike directed from his ribs. Alpha moved to dodge the strike then changed his stance to quickly close off his ribs to the fleet master. He then sent his fist in a hook using the enhanced reflexes the kaminoans had engineered into every Alpha class arc trooper. He landed the blow right against the elites jaw then used his other hand in a jab into Rok's ribs. Rok brought his hand in a chop towards Alpha's neck the arc caught the fleet master fist. The gave out a battle cry and head-butted the elite throwing him back off of him.

He charged the elite spring forward quickly tackling Alpha bring him to the ground. There he was pinned as the elite brought both his hands around Alpha's neck. He then pressed against it cutting off Alpha's breathing as he began to choke.

Cody stood helpless as he watched the man who trained to choke to death before his very eyes. It didn't even matter that the cruiser had returned at the moment and landed. They weren't going to make it off this ship alive if Alpha lost this fight.

Alpha helplessly struck at the elites hands trying to pry them off his neck as he struggled for air. His attempts were ultimately only delaying the inevitable. He took a second to think tactically what would be more effective. He then let go of Rok's hands allowing them to seize his neck. If he didn't act fast his neck could very well snap. So he did act fast bring his hand into the Rok's face specifically his eye which Alpha stabbed his finger threw blue blood raining on him.

Rok gave put a thunderous roar of pain as he sprung off of Alpha grabbing his eye. The ARC trooper jumped up and kicked Rok as hard as he could in the fleet master's ribs breaking a few. Alpha seventeen then charged sending his fist hard across Rok's face knocking him back. He charged to bring his other fist around in a hook to the elite's neck.

Fleet master Rok struck the ground hurt. Alpha seventeen took the opportunity pouncing on him then used one arm to pin the elite he proceeded to use the other to pound Rok's face. He did this over and over blue blood splattering across his face and all over his fist. He then stopped as Rok was on his last limb.

"Finish it," Rok replied the greatest honor being to perish in battle.

Alpha then brought his fist smashing hard into the man's forehead several more times splitting the skull blue blood splattering all over him.

Alpha Seventeen then stood up his fists covered in alien blood along with his own red blood his knuckles having split from striking the reptilian hide of an elite. His face had one black eye and split lip and his nose was broken. But he was victorious despite this. Everyone around stood still the clones easing that they'd just been saved. The covenant was surprised their fleet master now lied dead bludgeoned before their very eyes by an alien.

"Board the ship," Alpha ordered his men.

No one hesitated to follow that order as everyone quickly piled aboard the cruiser. Alpha stood watch ensuring the covenant would keep their word. Alpha then nodded and sprinted aboard the door closing behind him. They had just under a minute to evacuate. Alpha got to the cockpit to see A10 and Jag piloting the craft.

"Kriffing hell Seventeen you couldn't have bought us more time," A10 said as he frantically got the ship on gear and lifted up.

"Be happy we've got any time at all."Alpha shot back in reply.

"Less talking more flying!" Jag shouted as they then shot out of the hanger seconds left, "Diverting all power to thrusters now!"

Alpha grabbed the backs of their chairs as the ship rocketed forward once in space all the other ships had cleared the area moving to safe distances. Accept the battleships which grouping around the assault carrier to finish off their enemy more effectively.

"Fierfek!" A10 cursed knowing time was up.

A big bright yellow orb of fire and energy began to expand from the assault cruisers engines consuming and vaporizing them. The orb expanded and expanded almost catching up with the cruiser which flew faster and faster. Both pilots grind their teeth as the nuclear sphere was closing they then gave a final short but quick jump to lightspeed the explosion just barely catching them.

The whole assault carrier then exploded other from the nuke or from multiple large purple explosions caused by the nuke. The battleships all caught in the nuclear explosions as the others fleed.

Vill watched it from a distance as the bright orb of light destroyed the very ship they'd once feared would make the whole battle impossible to win. Skirata stood next to him arms folded at their accomplishment.

"It's interesting ain't it," Skirata started with a smile, "How something so destructive and violent can be so beautiful at the exact same time."

Vill then watched as it ended the explosion faded into nothingness. Where an assault carrier and several battleships once flew there was nothing. Just the blackness of space.

"It is beautiful." Vill admitted, "Shame it doesn't last very long."

Minutes later the cruiser came out of hyperspace a little to the left and behind the pioneer. Jag and A10 stared back at Alpha.

"We ditched our fighter squadrons for that I'll have you know," A10 said in annoyance, "Next time you come up with a suicide mission extract yourself."

It wasn't long after that everyone was back aboard the pioneer. Awaiting them were not only all the soldiers who had been on breach teams and confined to the ship, not just all the pilots, but also the civilians of Marathon who had been confined to clone quarters for the duration of the battle. They all clapped as the last men exited the cruiser. Alpha despite his wounds forced a smile.

After that, he joined Vill, Skirata, Boss, and the Jedi on the bridge. Captain Fordo was in the med bay and all the officers decided to take the time to rest up. For all that was not the end of the battle that was phase one establish air supremacy.

"What's the plan for the ground battle?" Alpha questioned.

"It's rather simple actually," Vill started, "We're going to bomb them from orbit then send in ground forces to ensure they've been properly finished off."

"I'd call it poetic justice." Said Arthur who had made himself present, "Now lets glass these bastards!"

The ships moved upon the planet of Marathon going down into orbit. The first target was a covenant air base pilots scrambled to get to their ships as they scrambled to get to their ships. None were fast enough as the venators opened fire with their cannons opened fire pounding the airstrip ships and personals blown away in a chain of large explosions. The whole airfield was then consumed and destroyed. Several villages that were now occupied by covenant soldiers were targeted right after pounded by power guns and torpedoes until they were completely demolished.

The city was all that remained just fifty thousand covenant soldiers remained. They all looked in the air as LAATs deployed to secure it. The only location not to be destroyed. The battle itself was short as the forces of the clones moved upon in overwhelming force. The covenant however in a similar fashion to Michael M16 and his men fought to the last man but were ultimately defeated.

It was after this Alpha walked threw to see what he had liberated from the enemy. He saw the remnants of a building destroyed by plasma. The parts that still existed charred black. Surprisingly the bar had survived. As he walked he stopped as he came back to where he had fought with the brave Spartan two warrior. He looked down to see his body his armor had many holes in it from the plasma fire. But it was still distinctive. Alpha kneeled down to the Spartan.

"I hope you can forgive for abandoning you," Alpha said, "I may have saved Marathon but it was only one world your life all the lives lost today I worth more worlds then I could possibly liberate. But I promise you that I will bring an end to this war and save all those you consider your people and that I will not allow them to forget your sacrifice."

Cody meanwhile stood with Bly and Rex as the civilians slowly began to return to their homes under the watch of the clones.

"Well Cody it was hard fought but victory feels good," Bly said taking a second to relax.

"We won one battle Bly it's no time to celebrate," Cody said turning to both men, "For this is only the beginning of the wars to come."


	6. previews

**Alright, so that was the ending of the first story arc. Taking a bit of a break to do more research before proceeding further while also experimenting with different writing styles. However, a lot of things are planned for the coming story arcs so what these are are small scenes to set up whats to come. Kind of like after credit scenes at a movie. It should be noted it's not just a star wars timeline AU but it is also a halo timeline AU** **enjoy.**

 **Day Five**

Marathon saw the arrival of two fleets comprised of ten warships each the very next day. A landing platform had been set up along with a large military base under construction not too far from the city. Alpha Seventeen and Commander Vill both watched from under a small tent as Acclamators landed on the makeshift platform clones marching out with vehicles ahead of them.

"Where we were we?" Alpha questioned turning around to meet the gaze of General Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Planning what comes next," Kenobi said a map of all known territory provided by the natives.

"Isn't obvious?" Alpha Seventeen started, "We've engaged a foreign power in combat total war will soon follow."

"And we've only got one planet under our current control." Vill pointed out, "And I don't know about you but I'd rather not sit here and make our stand."

"So we expand further into the native's territory force them to divide up their forces until we locate their worlds," Anakin Skywalker concluded.

"Will the natives be happy about that?" Questioned Mace Windu, "After all it is still their territory rolling up in areas with no Covenant activity with a full invasion fleet might send the wrong message."

"Hey they'd thank us later," Skirata said, "And he knows maybe it wouldn't if explain that we're not the Covenant."

"Many of my people have never seen a covenant cruiser only heard the stories they won't be able to tell the difference besides even if they can your ships look alien they might just go ahead and fire mac cannons," Arthur said in response, "I'd suggest we make an attempt to send a communication to my Superiors. A few of the marines said they got our communication systems back up so it won't be hard. Then send small ships to nearby colonies first establish diplomatic relations. But be careful there are still insurrectionists out there who may see you as a threat for being friendly with the UNSC."

"Kenobi you're not too bad with negotiations we could send you to a few worlds escorted by republic commandos should you need them." Alpha Seventeen said, "After all we voted you to be the diplomatic leader."

"That would seem to be part of the job," Obi-Wan replied, "There's still the issue of personal and equipment every man lost is a man lost. Every ship lost is a ship lost."

"We could set up war factories if can convince them to trust enough then our boys can teach them how to assemble weapons, armor, vehicles, and even ships. If we can secure the planets we can establish routes to deliver resources from planet to planet to reach the factories as well." Vill suggested, "As for personal that's an issue I have yet to solve perhaps we could arm and if needed train native forces. But I feel that doesn't really solve the problem."

"We do have one more option." Alpha stopped pausing for a second unsure how to phrase it in a way that sounded ethical.

"What's that?" Questioned Skirata.

"We make another new generation of clones." Alpha said completely stunning everyone under the tent. Even though he said it still had a bad taste in his mouth.

"No, that crosses a line and even if we could how do you expect to do it it's not like we have Jango Fett's DNA sitting around right?" Skirata replied.

However, Alpha's silence said it all under his helmet his face changed to one of shame. For he had done something that was very questionable. The Jedi could all sense the guilt within him.

"How and when?" Skirata questioned with a hint of anger in his voice. He couldn't understand just how Alpha could've done something like this. He was a clone he should've thought better of it.

"During the coup, I deployed squad seven my personal Special operation detachment to Kamino where they stole any and all material the kaminoans had to make new clones this included research then destroy what couldn't be carried. Originally it was so we would control army production if the coup went into full-scale war but it didn't and Squad seven has the material and research to do it again and do it better."

"Better?" Questioned Kenobi his interest peaked despite the morality or lack thereof it.

"Cut the time done from ten years to six months," Alpha said once again silence that showed the disapproval of the tent, "Listen if you want to win the war you got to get dirty. War isn't about doing the right thing it's the opposite actually. It's either more clones or an entire civilization dies."

After the battle, Cody met back up with Bly, Gree, and A10 at the very house they had used to rest when they'd first arrive. Their host was even more welcoming than before. The four men needed a little time to reflect on what had occurred and what was to come.

"By the force running air support for you was a pain. A10! We need air support at the village. A10! We're getting bombed at the city. A10! We need to back to the village." A10 said jokingly, "Do you think I'm some kind of god of the skies or something. I mean I basically aim but still."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself A10 I heard Jag wracked up more kills. Besides the time it took you to get back we almost were blown into oblivion," Bly shot back.

"Not my fault me and Jag got called back as the original cruiser pilots refused to fly back seeing it as much too dangerous," A10 replied with a shrug, "Like I said next time you think of a suicide mission extract yourself."

"Or find a better pilot," Cody said mocking him, "I bet if Oddball was here he could've done it with two hands tied behind his back."

"Kriff you Cody I liked it better when you didn't talk too much," A10 replied.

"Play nice the crew of the pioneer is at an end and most likely it'll be a very long time till any of us sees the other under relaxed conditions again." Bly pointed out knowing the wider war was about to begin.

"Real shame," Ann said returning with desert, "I rather liked having men enter my house and consume absolutely all my food." A little sarcastically getting a bit of a chuckle from everyone, "Cody actually smiles for a moment I thought I was rather unpleasant and the rest of you were being nice."

Cody was about to reply when his communicator went off. He placed his helmet back on to take the call.

"Hello," He said then listened for a bit, "Yes I see."

"What is it?" Questioned Bly.

"General Kenobi wants to see me immediately." Cody said, "Save me a slice of whatever that is."

Cody went back to the still being assembled base and met with Kenobi in what would soon be the change. He stood at a LAAT with Captain Fordo and the recently arrived Muunilinst ten standing posed with their blasters. Kenobi had dawned his white armor opposed to his robes meaning they were deploying.

"General it's good to see you again," Cody said still formal with an old friend.

"It's good to see you as well commander but I'm afraid it won't be for long. I'm to run a diplomatic mission to a world known as Reach to talk with officials from the UNSC. You, Commander, will be assigned to have direct command over the entire Seventh Sky Corp until my return. They're planning campaigns as we speak."

"Is this a promotion."

"Yes, it is," Kenobi said pausing for a moment then forming a smile, "General."

Very next mourning deployments began General Cody stood in front of the entire seventh Sky crop who then saluted him. He saluted them back. They'd been given their first assignment rather quickly.

"Alright, boys we've got one hell of an assignment we will be fighting along the five o first legion and the Three twenty Seventh Star Corp with the objective of establishing territory. We're going to storm a chain of five planets and establish a FOB on each. Then after properly crushing any covenant forces on the five worlds establish war factories and equip and if necessary train the native populations to build professional armies leaving a few advisors behind to then hold those worlds. Those are our directives and I will be in charge threw as General Kenobi will be handling diplomatic affairs. The natives don't know we're coming but they are actively fighting the covenant forces and most likely won't mind our intervention too much. You're good soldiers and have no doubt you will accomplish these tasks with extreme efficiency but the enemy is not to be underestimated they are very power the slightest slip will result in your death. Now we don't have much time to waste so reboard the ships and prepare yourselves for war."

"Yes, sir!" They all shouted in perfect unison.

Cody watched as his men marched in perfect form and discipline aboard the LAATs that would take them up to the warships in orbit. It felt like the start of the clone wars all over again. Accept this time the stakes were higher and the cause was worth fighting for. This time Cody was sure the conflict was most certainly between good and evil. And he was on the good side.

Imperial occupied Daxam IV

The battle had been fierce that had started in space before going planetside. Now Sangheili Supreme Commander Senso Jar Rokia stood there among the battlefield. The enemy in their white armor had foughten admirably and continued to fight regardless of casualties. Their advanced technology was also unexpected and had cost Jar Rokia several warships. This was a mistake he would not make again.

It was no matter now their the battle was over dead white armored soldiers were scattered among the ground. Burned by plasma, blown apart by needles, or slashed by energy swords. Buildings and vehicles lay in metal heaps after being blown away by plasma cannons.

Now usually covenant soldiers simply glassed worlds from orbit. That was not Senso's style he liked the as good fight. That's he'd been chosen to command there strike on this front where the enemy was on the technological footing of the covenant. They were ready for all-out war.

The Supreme Commander had to admit this campaign would be one that would truly test his skills as a warrior.

UNSC space

There it stood a floating junkyard of covenant ships. They had been destroyed mercilessly.

To call it a battle did it fit. It was slaughter something the covenant very used to dish out. But now it was on the receiving end of it. And on looking the carnage from his dreadnought were the masterminds of the slaughter.

If he could smile he would've. However, that was the downside to being a Cyborg a very acceptable downside. General Grievous relished at his victory. Count Dooku sitting in a chair on the bridge behind him.

"I see the ion cannon has performed most adequately," Dooku commented having watched it all go down.

The covenant ships saw the dreadnought by itself and made it out to be an easy target. They had taken account to the ion cannon installed which made short work of their ships. Their shields and engines were completely disabled and they were left floating helplessly as the Separatist Dreadnought proceeded to rain blaster cannon fire upon them.

"Now General all we require to claim what is ours is a proper ground force," Dooku said knowing they had enough ships in reserve to have a strong navy.

"The mercenaries do not satisfy you Count," Grievous replied.

"Mercenaries are not like droids they fight for credits and credits alone General I require a force loyal to the cause or a cause I can draw them to. Which is why I seek the insurrection."

Covert ONI operation

The Covenant had changed their tactics something ONI was curious as to why. They'd ceased glassing worlds and began to conquer enslaving humans instead. Also, reports of men in dark cloaks running around with energy swords suggested possible new management.

So a Spartan three team was deployed to investigate on a world where these reports were most frequent. They entered a village which was completely empty holding their MA3 assault rifles up fingers itching against their triggers.

They stopped as they thought they heard something move from behind. Then they heard the sound of a lightsaber activating and turned to see a muscular male warrior with eyes as yellow as fire staring at them. His mouth covered by a breathing apparatus. They didn't hesitate to open fire the male warrior let out a battle cry then the bullets and the Spartans were thrown back against their will by the force.

The make warrior charged as the Spartans got up. One was unlucky enough to be cleaved in half horizontally by a red crimson blade. Another saw a flash of lighting come from the man's hand against his helmet the spartan screamed as his armor melted to his skin slowly killing him.

His two squadmates tried to help both firing their pistols. The man moved to dodge the bullets then doing an acrobatic flip landing behind them. They both turned as the crimson red blade moved threw their necks their heads still in their helmets flying through the air.

The horribly wounded Spartan who'd been hit by the lightning watch in horror as both helmets with the heads still in them landed next to him.

"What the hell are you!" He shouted as he went for his knife which was stolen from its sheath and cast aside with use of the force.

"I am Darth Malgus," The Sith Lord said as he brought his hand up, "And you will call your ship and ask for extraction."

The Spartan could feel something come upon pressing against his brain. He felt the urge to resist and did.

"No." He said.

The sound of a blaster echoed throughout the planet and the Spartan three fell dead as the Mandalorian mercenary Shae Vizsla walked from behind him. Smoke rising from a Mandalorian carbine. Next to her a with war droid.

"Did you get what you needed?" Malgus questioned the war droid.

"Yes," the droid said perfectly mimicking the voice of the now dead Spartan.

"Good," Malgus replied, "Finish the plan call their ship and soon earth will ours."


	7. update

**If you are reading this that means you are invested in the story and will continue threw act two. So your opinions are most valued and you should have more power on the decision about to take place.** **I am currently slowly working ACT 2 of Exiles entitled Rise of the Republic. Consider that a hint for what's to come but it's a title I could later change. However, I haven't spent nearly as much time as I like on it. And I am also reflecting on the last Act which was concluded. Thinking about plot-wise what could've been handled better. Many changes to the actual events that lead to exile meant have gone through my mind along with what meaning the Exiles themselves hold. At first, this story was literally because I wanted to have fun one day and create an interesting tale about clones fighting covenant. But recently I have started college and as I contemplate the story I have a different vision for everything. I want to have the exiles represent something different and rebuild the society I currently have constructed for them. More routed in historical societies and eras than they currently are. I want to do the same thing with this version of the empire. Cause, as you know, to do to the AU both are already extremely different then they are in both legends and Cannon. And at the route of every good star wars story, there is more meaning in the conflict. I won't go too far into it as this isn't an essay but I also realized the direction this was taking was to be more along the lines of a star wars story. Specifically more on the lines of legends then cannon. And with this realization came more revisions and things I liked to change. Also going back to the current situation. As I mentioned almost threw the first semester of college and currently organized two hours three days a week for creative writing. This will increase next semester when I start my creative writing minor. The reason I mention this is a thought occurred to me to not go further on a revision of Act One until next semester and apply to that what has been learned. Put all this together this leaves two directions the current story may go.** **1\. It gets shut down entirely and the revision gets up in spring or summer. This will include a more planned out plot. Probably better characters newer innovative ideas. The Chiss Ascendancy possibly a few Xover arcs. A wider more in-depth. Probably better characterization. And better world building.** **2\. It continues but a lot of the story arcs being set up in the last chapter are taken out or reworked. Meaning I'll just create a replacement chapter to show the changes in the direction of the overall story, however, I will not change what was established from chapters 1-5. This goes on as I incorporate ideas thought up in the revision into this version. But the revision itself with more refined chapters and a more planned out plot will take longer to get any work done on.**


End file.
